El alma, el corazón
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: ¿Amor entre Shinji y Asuka? Tal vez. Pero no es tan fácil, y mucho menos en las circunstancias que deben vivir.
1. Parte 1: No debo huir

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Título original: The Heart, the Soul 1: I Mustn't Run Away  
Autor: Andrew Huang - alhuang©hcs.harvard..edu  
Traducción: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Bueno, Elsa Bibat lanzó este pequeño desafío, de incluir unos  
párrafos seleccionados que ella había escrito, en un fic de cualquier  
serie y usando cualquier personaje, siempre que contuviera dichas  
líneas. Aquello fue justo después de haber yo formulado unas cuantas  
interrogantes acerca de los fics de Shinji-Asuka, y esas líneas me  
llamaban a gritos... Según resultó, a partir del trozo inicial,  
decidí reescribir dicha sección para que se ajustase mejor a las  
necesidades de este relato. De todos modos, dado que fue esa parte  
la que le dio forma a la historia, lo incluyo al final. Verán  
fácilmente en qué parte iba.

Esta historia se ambienta antes, durante y después del ataque  
del 15to Angel. En otras palabras, este relato diverge a contar del  
episodio 22, o por ahí. Sí, eso. Hay revelaciones que podrían  
arruinarles la sorpresa a los que no hayan visto la serie, y se debe  
estar familiriarizado con el Ángel en cuestión para saber qué pasa y  
porqué Asuka reacciona como lo hace...

¨

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Un fanfic de Oddzilla Producciones, escrito por Andrew Huang  
**No Debo Huir**  
Basada en Neon Genesis Evangelion, (c) Gainax Studios y ADVision  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

No había nada para comer en la casa.

Y yo no quería que por _ningún_ motivo fuera Misato a comprar  
las cosas. De algún modo, Asuka y yo habíamos concordado en esto,  
y ella decidió acompañarme. Pareció buena idea en ese momento...  
Pero hay tantas cosas que de primera parecen ser buena idea...

--¿Por qué nunca compramos comida normal? De la normal, como...  
Ah, qué vas a saber tú lo que es la comida normal. Tanto arroz se  
te debe ir derecho a la cabeza.

Todo eso continuó durante el trayecto a la tienda, en la tienda  
misma, en la cola de la caja..., todo el rato. Carajo, a veces se  
pone tan cargante.

Traté de ignorarla. De verdad que traté. Traté de pensar en  
las estrellas, en las nubes, en...

«paf»

--¿Me estás escuchando o no?

Bueno, eso no me funcionó.

--¿Me quieres dejar tranquilo? ¿Y por qué no te puedes  
acostumbrar a la comida japonesa y punto, ah? ¡Qué tiene!

--Porque estoy hasta la coronilla con el arroz y los fideos  
y el pescado. ¿Y las chuletas? ¿Y las salchichas? O sea...

No sé cómo lo logra hacer, pero aflautaba la voz justo en el  
tono preciso para hacerme chirriar los nervios de la peor manera  
posible.

--No sé ni por qué te aguanto, niñito llorón, alfeñique...

AHORA se estaba yendo a lo personal. Cuando me di cuenta de  
que me estaban empezando a venir tiritones, traté de volver a ignorarla.  
Creo que hizo una pausa en su despotrique cuando pasamos por fuera  
de una boutique... No sé. Yo todavía tenía la mente puesta en el  
fresco aire nocturno, en el rozar de las hojas, en la luz de la luna...

La luz de la luna. Siempre se ha dicho que la luna llena le hace  
cosas raras a la gente. Debe haber sido eso...

Por más que intenté, su machacar incesante mientras caminábamos a  
la casa terminó por colmarme. Ya era harto desagradable cuando se  
quejaba en términos generales, pero los aguijoneos personales --lo  
que me había dicho esta vez, "tarado inmaduro que nunca debió  
calificar para piloto"-- ya estaban siendo como mucho. Me di vuelta  
hacia ella, abrí la boca, y ahí me quedé simplemente helado.

La manera en que la luz plateada jugaba en su pelo. La forma  
en que acentuaba la línea de su maxilar, incluso con éste subiendo  
y bajando mientras ella alegaba de la manera más poco romántica.  
La forma como se reflejaba en sus ojos azules, que brillaban en la  
oscuridad, con la luminiscencia de... De algo tan poderoso que  
no soy capaz de describirlo.

Era bellísima.

Creo que, para aquel momento, ella ya había parado de quejarse, y  
algo me preguntaba. ¿Qué era? Era algo así como "¿Hola? ¿Estás  
despierto? ¿Hola?". Creo que también me pasaba una mano por delante  
de la cara.

En vez de contestar, la tomé de los hombros, me la acerqué...

--Oye, ¡que estás hacienMMMFF!

...y le di un beso en la boca.

Supongo que al menos logré mi propósito original de hacerla callar.

De algún modo, todavía recuerdo los detalles. Sentí sus músculos  
ponerse extremadamente tensos. Sentí sus labios húmedos  
temblar un poco contra los míos. Sentí su pelo rozar levemente  
contra mi cara. Sentí su corazón apurarse de pronto...

Oí también la bolsa plástica con comida, que había colgado de su  
mano derecha, hacer crash en el suelo. Eso rompió el hechizo.  
Me acordé de repente de dónde me hallaba. Más importante aún, me  
di cuenta de repente de dónde me hallaba en relación a Asuka. Creo  
que mi propia sorpresa entonces debe haber sido al menos igual de  
grande que la de ella cuando recién la besé.

Debo haber estado poseído.

Retrocedí, mirándole la cara, iluminada por la luna. En sus bonitas  
facciones, ensombrecidas un poco por su largo pelo, vi las  
últimas trazas de su pasmo y sorpresa, vi eso cambiar a un cierto  
enrojecimiento de vergüenza, y luego de pronto a rabia. Pero hubo  
también...

Ahí me llegó la cachetada.

--Depravado --sibiló Asuka.

Recogió su bolsa y salió corriendo de regreso al edificio de  
apartamentos. Me recuperé lo suficiente para recoger mi bolsa con  
comida --se me había caído también en algún momento, al parecer--,  
sobándome ausentemente el lugar de la mejilla donde su palma había  
conectado.

Pero, ¿qué fue ese... ese toque de tristeza terrible que relampagueó  
en su cara, entre la vergüenza y la rabia?

Eché a correr detrás de ella.

------------------------------------------------

¨

La cena transcurrió muy incómoda. Asuka se negaba a mirarme,  
recuerdo. Y es una extrañeza que lograra darme cuenta de eso,  
porque al parecer yo tampoco podía animarme a mirarla.

Pero Misato estaba borracha, así que no importaba. No creo que  
haya captado nada, incluyendo lo mal que le habían quedado las  
verduras.

El resto de la noche fue bastante similar --en general, un mutuo  
evitarse por parte nuestra, y un rumiar ininterrumpido de lo que  
había sucedido... al menos por parte mía. Al final me fui a acostar,   
por supuesto después de ver un poco de televisión y terminar la  
tarea-- y juro que no recuerdo haber hecho ninguna de las dos  
cosas.

Me quedé mirando el techo de mi dormitorio, viendo la cara de  
Asuka como la había visto allí, a la luz de la luna, justo antes  
de besarla. Y vi ese instante de profunda melancolía que bailó por  
sus facciones, tan rápido...

Iba a amanecer hecho un asco al otro día. Detesto no poder  
dormir. Y por cierto que no iba a poder ahora. Al final, decidí  
cortar por lo sano e ir a hablar con Asuka. Me figuraba que ella  
tenía que estar tan incómoda como yo con todo esto. Esperaba que  
lo estuviera, por lo menos.

Furtivamente, salí en puntillas de mi cuarto, pasé junto al de  
Misato --todavía tenía la luz prendida, por lo que tuve que poner  
cuidado-- y llegué a la puerta de Asuka. Toqué subrepticiamente,  
más para ocultar mi pasaje que para alertar a Asuka de mi presencia.  
Abrí la puerta y entré.

--Asuka --empecé--, tenemos que habl...

Estaba durmiendo.

Me la quedé viendo. Después de un hito tan monumental como  
ese beso, ¿ella tenía la paz mental como para dormir? Tal vez yo  
estaba siendo un poquito egocéntrico, pero me invadió una rabia  
irracional. Carajo, ¿cómo se le olvidó tan fácil? Al parecer ella  
estaba lo bastante cómoda como para no desvelarse agobiada por  
tonteras. Bien, perfecto, si todo te importa tan poco, entonces  
a mí tampoco me importa. Me di una tiesa media vuelta para irme.

--No... --se oyó un débil quejido detrás mío.

Esto podía haber sido un "deja vu", salvo que yo sabía que, en   
efecto, ya me había sucedido una vez... Recuerdos de una noche  
pasada hace mucho centellearon por mi mente. Casi la había besado  
aquella vez. "Mamá", había dicho ella con un quejido, y una lágrima  
le había salido de un ojo. Ella no era más que una niña. Apenas  
una niña...

Pero qué extraordinariamente poco conveniente. Yo que había  
estado listo para volverme lleno de justa indignación a descansar a  
mi cuarto, y tenía que venir ella y darme la necesidad de quedarme.  
Era como para estar un tanto picado.

Me abrí paso con cuidado por entre sus pequeñas pilas de ropa,  
apartando con el pie un libro de física de nivel universitario, y  
me senté con las piernas cruzadas junto a su cama. Ella estaba  
acostada de lado, con las manos aferrando la delgada manta contra  
el pecho. Pude ver, ya secándose, la huella de una lágrima que le  
había corrido por la mejilla y que parecía haberse absorbido en  
un mechón de su pelo, disperso por encima de su cara. De nuevo,  
musitó "No". Tenía una expresión de pesar inexplicable, aunque no  
muy patente.

Me voy a quedar hasta que termine su pesadilla, recuerdo haber  
pensado. La voy a vigilar hasta que se tranquilice y después me  
vuelvo a acostar. Estiré una mano y le aparté con cuidado los  
mechones de pelo por sobre el hombro. Se movió de repente, casi  
matándome del susto, pero siguió dormida. Me volví a sentar  
derecho, mirando su cara tan inocente, tan bella, tan vulnerable.  
Me quedé otra vez completamente embelesado.

En realidad, tal vez fue que me quedé dormido, porque lo siguiente  
que recuerdo es que había una fuerte alarma sonando. Estuve  
aturdido... por un momento. Muy rápidamente me percaté de mi   
posición: sentado en el dormitorio de Asuka mientras ella dormía.  
Intenté ponerme en pie de un salto y salir mientras podía pero,  
suerte la mía, se me habían dormido las dos piernas.

Un brazo salió de entre la masa de almohada, manta, pelo castaño  
y pijamas, para demoler el despertador. Al parecer, Asuka se había  
dado vuelta en la noche; como el reloj estaba más cerca de mí que la  
pared hacia donde ella estaba vuelta, el golpe no dio del todo en el  
blanco e hizo saltar de la mesa de noche el despertador... Que me  
llegó en plena cara.

--¡Au!

Uy.

La masa de tela y pelo se desarmó para revelar a una Asuka  
todavía soñolienta, que se volvió para mirarme. Pestañeó. Y  
volvió a pestañear.

Imagino que mi cara estaba paralizada en un rictus de pánico  
horrorizado.

Ella habló despacio, como tratando de dilucidar si esto era  
o no un sueño todavía.

--¿Eres tú, Shinji?

Yo grazné, sin encontrarme la voz por varios segundos. Al fin  
me rendí y simplemente indiqué que sí con la cabeza. En algún  
momento, me di cuenta de que la sangre me estaba volviendo a las  
piernas. La sensación hormigueante se añadía a mi ya creciente  
incomodidad.

Todavía hablando despacio, pero tal vez más en una manera  
destinada a apaciguar un animal potencialmente peligroso, preguntó:

--¿Qué haces acá?

Mi pánico se elevaba a ritmo constante. Ella parecía encontrarse  
más despierta a cada instante que pasaba. Logré aclararme  
adecuadamente la garganta para responder:

--Quería... quería hablar contigo. Tú... tú estabas durmiendo.  
Tenías... tenías una pesadilla. No, no te podía dejar sola.

¿Así que repitiendo la primera palabra de cada frase, ah? Estaba  
por lo menos igual de nervioso que _esa_ vez que me caí encima  
de Ayanami. Además, tampoco estaba seguro de que haberle respondido  
eso fuera buena idea, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

Una expresión de breve sorpresa le pasó por la cara, seguida por  
algo de vergüenza, terminando en rabia... y de nuevo pasando  
rapidísimo por ese semblante de inimaginable desamparo. ¿Pero qué  
podía ser eso?

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un almohadazo en la cara.

--¡Largo de aquí!

Obedecí, escapando a cuatro patas, pegándome en un dedo del pie  
con su libro de física, desparramando su ropa por todos lados, y  
saliendo al fin por la puerta. La cerré detrás mío, y tragué una  
bocanada de aire. ¿Aire? Debo haber estado aguantando la  
respiración. Jadeé un momento, sobándome las piernas hormigueantes.

Detrás de la puerta, la pude oír gritándome:

--¡No te necesito ni a ti ni a tu lástima!

Esta no era buena manera de empezar el día.

------------------------------------------------

¨

Todavía no me explico lo de esa noche.

Claro, yo me había sentido atraído por ella anteriormente. Ella era  
la niña más bonita de toda la clase... Pero era tan desagradable  
también. Siempre con tantos aires de superioridad...

Pero cuando era simpática, podía ser muy simpática.

Y cuando era vulnerable, era tan sumamente vulnerable.

Y yo no podía dejarla sola, ¿verdad que no?

No debo huir, no debo huir, no debo huir...

¿Y el beso? Nos habíamos dado un beso un vez, antes y, en  
su mayor parte, había sido muy poco agradable. Y por supuesto,  
ella tenía que apretarme la nariz porque mi respiración le hacía  
cosquillas. Claro, que yo me ponga azul para que ella no esté  
incómoda. ¿Y por qué la había besado entonces? Es decir, este soy  
yo del que estamos hablando. Ikari Shinji. Ya sé que no tengo  
ninguna gran historia de valentía en cosa alguna. ¿Por qué,  
entonces?

Todavía no sé.

------------------------------------------------

¨

Tenía mi vista clavada en los monitores, lleno de furia impotente.  
Ese Ángel estaba atacando a la mente de Asuka y yo no podía  
hacer nada. Mi padre se negaba a sacar del congelamiento a la  
Unidad 01.

--¡NO! ¡¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO ACORDARME DE ESAS COSAS! ¡QUIERO  
OLVIDARLAS!

Las palabras de ella, llegando por el intercomunicador, me entraban  
a martillazos en la cabeza. Estaba tan enrabiado que tenía ganas  
de vomitar. No podía hacer nada. ¡Mierda, no podía hacer nada!

--¡No me mires la mente...! ¡¡Para! ¡¡¡Para!

No me di cuenta en el momento, pero estaba llorando de pura  
rabia. Esa cosa le está haciendo daño, y yo no puedo hacer nada.  
Había que evitar la posibilidad de que la Unidad 01 se contaminara,  
decía mi padre.

La única razón por la que no me abalanzaba sobre mi padre para  
obligarlo a que me dejara ir, fue que le permitió a Rei ir a buscar  
algo llamado Lancea Longini, para encargarse del Ángel.

Vi a la Unidad 00 salir del suelo, empuñando un lanza de doble  
punta, y tomar posición a una corta distancia atrás de la Unidad 02.  
Entonces me percaté de que Asuka se había quedado extrañamente  
callada. Sentí como si me estuvieran estrangulando.

Rei alistó la lanza y se echó hacia atrás para poner la mayor  
fuerza posible en el lanzamiento.

De improviso, la Unidad 02 se quitó del rayo de luz que caía desde  
el Ángel y corrió directamente hasta la Unidad 00, tratando de  
asir la lanza. Vi a la Unidad 00 paralizarse; no había manera de que  
Rei se esperara algo así. Creo que el corazón se me volvió a  
detener. ¿Era Asuka la que hacía eso? ¿O era el Ángel?

Mi respuesta llegó cuando la Unidad 02 arrebató la lanza de las  
sorprendidas manos de la Eva prototipo, se dio vuelta, apuntó durante  
unos instantes en la dirección del haz de luz, y lanzó. La lanza pareció  
convertirse en un rayo de energía rugiente.

Justo en el blanco.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia respiración.

------------------------------------------------

¨

--Asuka...

Me le acerqué con cuidado, agachándome por debajo de la cinta  
amarilla de "Línea Policial - No Cruzar" que rodeaba el área.

--Me alegra que estés bien, Asuka.

Ninguna respuesta. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas  
recogidas contra el pecho, abrazándose las pantorrillas y apoyando el  
mentón en las rodillas. Se mecía levemente hacia adelante y hacia  
atrás.

--¿Asuka?

Ninguna respuesta. Ningún sonido, ninguna indicación de que se diera  
cuenta que yo estaba ahí. A lo sumo, no hizo más que mecerse más  
fuerte hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Pese a haberme puesto tan... emocional antes, durante el combate,  
los viejos instintos volvieron, y me di media vuelta para irme.

Entonces la sentí respirar, inspirar temblorosamente. No era una   
inspiración común y corriente, era una que contenía harmónicos  
complejos, que decían, "oye, esto fue casi llanto"; ondas minúsculas  
que se cuelan en el cerebro por los oídos, que siguen por las neuronas,  
más y más adentro, hasta llegar más allá del cerebro, más allá de la  
mente, hasta encontrar esa cosa que justifica que uno se llame  
ser humano en vez de otro simple animal de esta verde y noble tierra.  
Y esa cosa es remecida por esas ondas. Fuerte.

No debo huir. No debo huir.

No voy a huir.

Pero qué extraordinariamente poco conveniente...

Volví donde ella --todavía se estaba meciendo hacia adelante  
y hacia atrás-- y me puse justo a su lado. Respirando hondo y  
armándome de valor para lo que probablemente pasaría, la agarré del  
brazo izquierdo, logrando asir el resbaloso traje de conexión rojo,  
y la levanté bruscamente.

Yo quería ser suave, pero dudo haber podido lograr algo con eso.

--¡Asuka!

Cielo santo, sus ojos... tan completamente vacíos. Vacilé, sólo por  
un momento. Recuperándome, la tome de los dos hombros y la sacudí.

--¡Despierta! ¡Te tienes que despertar!

Su cara neutra cambió. No quiero decir que sólo haya cambiado  
su expresión; tengo la certeza de que pude ver en sus ojos que algo  
_cambió_. La vida al interior de ellos volvió. Pero sí, su expresión  
también cambió. De nuevo, sorpresa, luego vergüenza, luego ese dejo  
de tristeza arrasadora, luego rabia. Me apronté para una cachetada.

La cachetada no vino. Pero vinieron las lágrimas.

La tristeza volvió a su cara, con total fuerza. Me dolía de sólo  
verle la cara. Allí estaba la suma de años de tormento reprimido,  
en un solo momento, en un solo lugar. Casi me pongo a llorar yo  
también. No, creo que sí me puse a llorar. Así de terrible era.

--Ay, Shinji --musitaba--. Shinji, Shinji, lo siento tanto...

Y de pronto encontré mis brazos llenos de mujer estremeciéndose  
y llorando. Repetía "lo siento" una y otra vez.

Intenté una voz calmante; aunque me salió un poco temblorosa,  
esperé que sirviera.

--Tranquila, tranquila... Aquí estoy, no me voy a ir, te lo prometo...

Sentí su cuerpo relajarse, y me arrodillé despacio hasta el suelo.  
Las rodillas se le doblaron, y se recargó pesadamente contra mí.   
Pero mantuvo los brazos apretados firmemente en torno a mí, como  
si le fuera la vida en eso.

--Aquí estoy.

Le acaricié el pelo, abrazándola fuerte, dejando que su cabeza  
descansara en mi hombro. Podía sentir sus lágrimas empaparme la  
camisa, pero no me importó.

Las palabras le salían a torrentes.

--Vi vi a mi mamá me quería morir pero él seguía mirando y no me  
podía salir fue horrible me quería morir no quería que esa me salvara  
me quería morir morir pero te...

En cualquier otro momento, esto hubiera sido tal vez demasiado  
para mí. Increíble, como la fuerza parece venirle a uno de la nada.

--...te vi a ti y ya no me quise morir ay Shinji lo siento lo  
siento tanto...

Así y todo, igual me descolocó totalmente.

--Aquí estoy, Asuka. No te voy a dejar sola... Yo te voy a  
cuidar. Tú eres importante para mí.

Y era verdad.

Las palabras fueron casi mágicas: sus suspiros se hicieron cada  
vez más cortos; con el rato la respiración se le calmó. Creo que la  
oí musitar "ay, Shinji" unas cuantas veces más. Seguí abrazándola,  
sintiendo su corazón latir silenciosamente contra mi pecho... ¿O  
sería el corazón mío? No sabía, ni me importaba. Ella estaba bien.

Tenía a un ángel en los brazos. A uno de verdad, no una de esas  
crueles monstruosidades que nos asaltaban tan regularmente.  
Mi mejilla descansaba contra la parte superior de su cabeza, y podía  
sentir el olor de sus lágrimas, los vapores tenues del LCL, una traza  
del champú que ella usaba... El olor de ella. Eso para mí, era  
igual de real que el roce de su pelo contra mi cara y la tersura de  
su mejilla, por sobre la cual pasaba suavemente mi pulgar.

Después de un rato, me di cuenta de que se había quedado  
dormida. Con gran cuidado, la cambié de posición en mis brazos,   
pasé mi mano izquierda por debajo de sus rodillas, y la cargué  
despacio. Me pareció asombrosamente liviana.

No hubiera importado cuánto pesara. La habría sacado cargada  
del infierno, con demonios detrás mío, de haber sido necesario.

Su cabeza todavía descansaba contra mi hombro, y miré su rostro  
dormido. Tan inocente, tan bello, tan vulnerable.

Y no triste. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban imperceptiblemente  
dobladas hacia arriba.

Ella no era más que una niña. Yo tampoco era más que un niño.

No debo huir...

No, no "no debo". _No voy_ a hacerlo. No voy a huir.

No voy a huir, porque no quiero huir.

Los dos éramos niños, pero los niños crecen.

Tranquila, Asuka. Te llevo a la casa.

Le di un beso suave en la frente y di media vuelta para salir de allí,   
me agaché por debajo de la cinta amarilla. No fue tarea fácil, pero  
logré hacerlo sin despertarla, que era lo importante, y eché a andar  
de vuelta al cuartel. Pude ver a Misato salir de la puerta más cercana.

Le sonreí, a ella y al mundo.

¨

**Fin.**

------

Mis disculpas a Terry Pratchett por lo de "harmónicos complejos"  
para describir el cuasi sollozo. Le venía de maravilla. Y, de  
nuevo, agradecimientos a Elsa. El desafío lanzado por ella fue el  
que le dio forma a toda esta idea. He aquí el trozo que ella  
escribió:

««««»»»»

Tal vez fue la luna. Dicen que la luz de la luna afecta a la gente  
de manera rara. Sobre todo durante la luna llena. Así que debe   
haber sido eso.

Ella estaba alegando de nuevo al lado mío mientras caminábamos  
a la casa. Me di vuelta para decirle que se callara. Entonces me  
detuve. La luz de la luna llena jugaba en su pelo, y ella también se  
detuvo para mirarme y continuó su despotrique. Yo no la oía, todo lo  
que podía pensar era en lo bellísima que se veía a la luz de la luna.  
Me moví hacia ella. Ella me pasó una mano por delante de los ojos.

--¿Holaaa? ¿Estás ahí? --preguntaba mientras yo me movía hacia  
ella, luego le puse las manos en los hombros y me la acerqué.

--¡Oye! ¡Qué estás hacienMMMFF! --dijo, cuando le di un beso en  
la boca.

««««»»»»

¨

Fue agotador escribir esto. Muchísimo. Fue una catarsis, en  
cierto modo, pero no en el sentido de haber volcado el alma en  
esto..., sino más bien haberme hurgado el alma y arrancado algo para  
ponerlo en palabras. Tal vez saqué demasiado, porque me sentí tan  
agotado emocionalmente después de hacerlo... Pero me alegra haberlo  
hecho. Soy un idiota cursi al que le gustó escribir una escena  
conmovedora entre Shinji y Asuka. Además, no podía dormir la noche  
anterior a escribir esto, por causa de aquello. Es que la idea no me  
dejaba tranquilo.

Y sí, ahora puedo dormir.


	2. Parte 2: En otras palabras

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Título original: The Heart, the Soul 2: In Other Words  
Autor: Andrew Huang - alhuang©hcs..harvard..edu  
Traducción: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Como siempre, advertencia de revelaciones que puedan arruinar  
la sorpresa a quien no ha visto la serie: esta es una continuidad  
alterada, posterior al episodio 22.

He aquí la continuación de "No Debo Huir". (Aconsejo que  
aquélla haya sido leída recientemente antes de leer esta. Este  
relato es desde la perspectiva de Asuka. De verdad espero que me  
haya quedado bien. Espero también que esta, junto con la historia  
previa, demuestre fehacientemente que Asuka sí me cae bien. Sí,  
en serio. (Ese es tal vez mi mayor arrepentimiento con NGEjd).

Este relato (y, de manera retroactiva, "No Debo Huir") es  
para Michael Borgwardt, en particular. Que la pasen bien.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Un fanfic de Oddzilla Producciones, escrito por Andrew Huang  
**En Otras Palabras**  
Basada en Neon Genesis Evangelion, (c) Gainax Studios y ADVision  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Abrí los ojos. Extraño, no recordaba haberlos cerrado.

Pensándolo bien, ¿qué era lo último que recordaba? Aggh, tenía  
la mente demasiado borrosa. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Y entonces  
oí a Misato y a Shinji hablando. De mí, al parecer.

Ahí me hubiera levantado de un salto de la cama, y lo intenté pero,  
en vez de eso, la falta de sangre en mi cabeza no me permitió más  
que caer como bulto al piso, con los ojos y oídos latiéndome sin  
piedad. Logré gatear hasta la puerta, donde me quedé tirada unos  
momentos, escuchando. Estaban hablando de...

¿De mi madre?

Me paralicé.

Por lo visto ellos también, porque hubo entonces una pausa larga.  
Parecía ser que Misato ya había terminado su relato acerca de mí.  
Shinji no decía nada.

Cielo santo, ¿Shinji sabía? Sabía de... de...

--Casi me arrepiento de haber preguntado --dijo él por fin.

--Pero ahora entiendes --respondió Misato. Casi una pregunta.

--Creo... creo que sí. Tal vez --Él hizo una pausa--. Voy a verla  
antes de acostarme.

Me entró pánico. Me levanté como pude, casi enredándome en la  
manta --no me di cuenta de que la había arrastrado conmigo hasta  
la puerta--. Avancé con los pies a la rastra hasta la cama, me tiré  
encima y me hice la dormida. Y fue en el momento exacto, porque  
un instante después sentí que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y luego  
que la puerta se abría. Obligué mi cara a relajarse, como para  
procurar la ilusión de dichosa inconsciencia de mi parte. Ja,  
"obligué mi cara a relajarse". Qué cosa más rara.

Nunca me he tratado de esconder así. No, nunca así. No que yo  
recuerde.

Sentí las suaves pisadas de él y lo oí maldecir por lo bajo cuando  
pateó por accidente uno de los libros que había en el piso. Yo estaba  
acostada con la espalda hacia la pared, vuelta hacia él, y abrí los  
párpados sólo una rayita para mirar. Los volví a cerrar rápidamente  
al verlo arrodillarse junto a mí, sintiendo moverse el aire con aquel  
repentino movimiento de él. Al parecer, ahora su cara estaba muy  
cerca de la mía; podía oír claramente su respiración. ¿Qué hacía?

Él suspiró, y sentí que un dedo me rozaba la mejilla, haciéndome  
tiritar involuntariamente. Sólo por causa de su tacto me percaté  
de que tenía la mejilla mojada.

¿Mojada?

Al tiempo que mi estragado cerebro sacaba la estrujada conclusión  
de que por alguna razón yo había estado llorando, sentí otra cosa,  
algo más suave, tocarme la mejilla, mientras que algo de aire en  
movimiento me hizo cosquillas en la oreja. Luego hubo un susurro:

--Me... Asuka... Mejórate.

Luego, pareció desvanecerse. Pude sentirlo irse.

Me senté despacio una vez que oí la puerta cerrarse, y me toqué  
la mejilla donde él... me había dado un beso.

No sé por qué, pero me puse a llorar de nuevo.

------------------------------------------------

¨

Antes, hacía mucho tiempo, yo estaba investigando un poco  
acerca de mis compañeros pilotos, y me topé con la evaluación  
psicológica de Shinji, posterior a su primer combate, donde  
hablaba de su desmayo al principio y que mucho después recordó  
lo que había pasado. Puedo decir que sé exactamente cómo debe  
haber sido eso...

El proceso de recordar empieza por lo general con algún tipo de  
estímulo sensorial en el aquí y ahora, que es idéntico o similar a  
algo que a uno le pasó al desmayarse. Shinji había dicho en ese  
informe que el ruido de un tren sobre los rieles sonaba muy similar  
al Ángel impactando la cabeza de la EVA con su lanza de energía.  
El estímulo mío también era un sonido. Mi propio llanto.

Detesto llorar.

Luz amarilla, atrapándome. Una mano, que venía de la luz,  
metiéndose en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi alma. Un ojo,  
mirándome. Frío, implacable, escrutador. Sucia, ¡me sentí sucia!  
Traté de esconderme, pero no había adónde ir. Yo veía lo que él  
veía, veía lo que yo no quería ver. No había escapatoria, no  
había salida.

¡Mamá! ¡Me abandonaste! ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Alguien diciéndole a Rei que fuera a buscar algo para derrotar  
al Ángel. No, no esa, esa, esa muñeca. ¿Que me salve esa?  
Antes morir. Preferiría que no me salvara nadie.

Nadie... Nadie... nadie nadienadienadie ¿alguien?

Sí, alguien. Abrazándome, fuerte, con brazos fuertes. Aquí y  
ahora.

--¿Shin...? --me oí preguntar.

--No, Asuka, pero yo estoy aquí --contestó una voz de mujer  
adulta--. Tuviste una pesadilla. Ya pasó. Shh, shh... --Una  
mano suave me acarició el pelo.

Creo que casi me sentí desilusionada, pero ahora cualquier  
contacto humano era consuelo dolorosamente necesitado.

--Ma... má --dije, aunque supe de inmediato que no era mi  
mamá.

Me descubrí moviéndome para abrazar a Misato, al tiempo que  
me llegaban los demás recuerdos.

Sí, alguien. Él. _Él_. Yo. Yo, moviéndome. Yo, saliendo de la luz,  
yendo hacia la muñeca. Tomando la cosa esa, dándome vuelta,  
lanzando. Ahí terminaba.

No, no terminaba ahí. Sentada, afuera. Alguien llorando.  
Él, de nuevo. Él hablando. Él agarrándome del brazo. Él  
llorando. Detesto llorar, pero ahora tal vez no tanto. Yo,  
llorando más, hablando. Él... ¿llorando también? Él, hablando.  
Yo, cerrando los ojos. Cerrando los ojos.

Me sentí volviendo a caer en el sueño, hundiéndome en la  
tibieza del abrazo de mi m... de Misato, pero no sin antes oír  
unos pasos y una voz.

--¿Qué paso? ¿Está mal? --dijo la voz, una voz más joven,  
de muchacho.

Está mal todo. Y nada.

------------------------------------------------

¨

De nuevo, abrí los ojos, aunque esta vez me hallaba mucho más  
coherente. No hubo ningún asalto repentino de terribles recuerdos  
reprimidos que me embargaran, porque los recuerdos ya estaban allí.  
Temblé, aunque no hacía frío.

Por mucho que quisiera, sabía que no me podía quedar en cama  
para siempre. Mi estómago gruñiente me recordó esto, y me  
incorporé despacio, sacándome las legañas de los ojos.

Au. Era un montón de legañas.

Noté el brillo débil detrás de las persianas, y miré el reloj. Apenas  
las seis de la mañana. ¿Cuánto dormí ayer? Traté de dilucidar eso  
mientras me bajaba de la cama.

Así de abstraída, mi pie casi aterrizó en la cara de Shinji.  
Dos centímetros más a la izquierda y le habría pisado la nariz.  
Fue su respiración en mi planta la que me avisó que estaba allí.

La sorpresa me hizo volver a caer en el colchón, pestañeando.  
¿Qué hacía él aquí...? Bueno, supongo que esa sería una pregunta  
idiota. Un tanto de rabia batalló contra... otra cosa en mi  
interior, sólo por un instante, pero me calmé. Con cuidado, salí  
de la cama, y me arrodillé al lado de él. Este juego lo podíamos  
jugar los dos.

Él estaba acostado encima de un saco de dormir, tapado con su  
manta, usando el brazo derecho de almohada. Cierta parte de mí  
notó que con la forma en que estaba posicionado su brazo, lo más  
probable es que lo tuviera completamente dormido por falta de  
circulación. Me sacudí de la cabeza aquel pensamiento suelto,  
y lo estudié de cerca en la penumbra.

Su cara estaba, en estos momentos, sin expresión. Por alguna  
razón, esperaba que hubiese algo allí; tal vez una sonrisa, una  
expresión de tristeza... Tal vez lágrimas, incluso. No sé por qué.

Yo a él no lo entendía. Si mal no recuerdo, no podía ver por qué  
yo le podía importar tanto. Él decía que yo era importante para él,  
pero yo no le creía mucho. Él no era más que un niño, no sabía de  
esas cosas.

Un murmullo en mi cabeza. Nada más que un niño, eso era él.

Otro murmullo en mi cabeza. Pero yo tampoco era más que una  
niña. Así que ¿qué sabía yo de esas cosas?

Él se movió en sueños, cargándose más todavía en su brazo  
levemente torcido. Le toqué una mano. Fría, como pensé que  
estaría. Luego le toqué la mejilla, como él había hecho conmigo  
unas cuantas veces en los últimos días.

Tibia, como pensé que estaría.

Él ni se movió, salvo por un pequeño tiritón en la ceja.

Deseché rápidamente las visiones de jugarle alguna broma.  
No estaba de ánimo para eso. No mucho.

Para asegurar que siguiera "no de ánimo", salí silenciosa de mi  
cuarto, y me dirigí a la cocina. De verdad que ya llevaba  
bastante tiempo sin comer...

Extraño. Al poner pan en el tostador, me di cuenta de que, a  
excepción de esas momentáneas punzadas cuando había despertado,  
la verdad era que ahora no sentía casi nada. Estaba muy calmada,  
muy relajada, muy controlada. Eso bastaba para ser inquietante,  
de haber sido yo capaz de inquietarme en aquel momento.

No estaba segura de cómo me sentía, porque al parecer no  
estaba sintiendo nada de nada. Era algo desagradable.

Ah, por lo menos sí sentía desagrado. Eso ya era algo más  
conocido. Suspiré. Esto no me estaba ayudando mucho. Había  
salido del dormitorio, también, para poder pensar, pero no dejaba  
de enredarme en mi propia cabeza.

Un suave rasquido me llamó la atención. Pen-pen. Mi desayuno  
madrugador lo despertó, aunque estaba segura de no haber hecho  
mucho ruido. Pero bueno. Lo tomé en brazos y lo abracé fuerte.

Contuve el impulso de hablarle, por muy inteligente que pareciera...  
Pero una pregunta me daba vueltas en la cabeza: ¿Y ahora qué?  
Suspiré, desordenándole las plumas de la cabeza con mi respiración.  
A lo mejor era miedo lo que yo sentía. No podía sentirlo, en realidad,  
pero eso debía ser.

--¿Asuka?

Me caí al piso, soltando a Pen-pen, que lanzó un graznido de  
sorpresa. Demoré un instante en analizar la voz y darme cuenta  
de que no era Shinji; era Misato.

--¿Estás bien? --Ya estaba a mi lado, ayudándome a levantarme.

--Ehh, sí. Gracias.

Al final me encontré comiendo tostadas en silencio, frente a Misato.  
Contraria a su costumbre, ella estaba tomando té, estudiándome  
detenidamente, con ojos cansados pero atentos. Decidí romper el  
silencio.

--¿A Shinji... lo dejaste que durmiera en mi pieza?

--Sí. Después de tu... pesadilla de anoche, insistió en quedarse  
contigo para cuidarte. --Su voz adquirió un tono levemente  
divertido--. Creo que le desilusionó que yo llegara primero donde ti.

--Ah.

--De verdad le importas.

No respondí a eso. En cambio, había algo que tenía que preguntar:

--¿Por qué le contaste a Shinji lo de mi madre? --dije, en una voz  
que apenas hubiera reconocido como mía.

Misato no pareció para nada sorprendida, pero sí bajó los ojos para  
estudiar su taza de té antes de contestar:

--Shinji quería saber. Después de lo que pasó ayer... creo que él  
tenía derecho. --Volvió a levantar la mirada, y sonrió--. ¿No estás  
enojada, o sí? Ya sé que no es algo que tuvieras muchos deseos de  
confidenciar.

--No, no estoy enojada, creo. Solamente... Bueno, no sé.

Me callé, terminando el resto de mi tostada. Misato no trató de  
buscar más conversación, por lo que me sentí agradecida.

Me levanté y puse mi plato en el fregadero.

--Misato... --Tenía la lengua espesa e insensible, pero la  
obligué a funcionar--. Gracias también por lo de anoche.

--Encantada.

Su voz era cálida, cariñosa. La miré, y vi la misma calidez en  
sus ojos y su sonrisa.

¿Le dije "mamá"? No, cómo le iba a decir así...

Hice una seña con la cabeza, y fui a darme un baño.

------------------------------------------------

¨

Yo había estado más callada de lo habitual, eso estaba claro.  
Supongo que era porque en realidad no sabía qué decir,  
definitivamente no a Shinji, ni a Misato ni, de haber estado él,  
a Kaji.

No lloré cuando supe lo de él. Me sentí terrible, sí... él era un  
amigo, un buen amigo, pero no lloré.

En vez de eso me sentí cansada.

Yo creía que lo amaba. De verdad que sí. Ya sé que más  
de alguien diría que no era más que uno de esos caprichos de  
colegiala. Tal vez hasta yo diría eso mismo ahora, pero en aquel  
tiempo significó tanto. Yo necesitaba contacto con alguien.  
¿Pero por qué con él? Me enfoqué en él, porque él era alguien que  
ya estaba fuera de mi alcance, así que, bueno, al final tampoco  
iba a importar y... Mi necesidad de ser autosuficiente se anteponía  
a mi necesidad de contacto, incluso entonces. Nunca fue algo real.  
Ja, Misato se ponía celosa cada vez que él mostraba el más mínimo  
interés en Ritsuko o en Maya o en cualquiera de las demás mujeres  
de NERV, pero no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo cuando yo "salía"  
con él... a decir verdad, él...

Basta. Él ya no está aquí, igual que...

No, ella también se fue. Hace mucho tiempo. Suficiente con ella.

¿Y la gente que no se ha ido?

He estado repeliendo a la gente. Eso es fácil de hacer, ¿no?  
Y si la gente se resistía a ser repelida, entonces era yo la que  
se escapaba. O tal vez lo que pasa es que he estado escapando  
todo este tiempo. Me estaba repeliendo a mí misma. Pero,  
demonios, cuesta mucho escapar de una persona cuando esa persona  
no te suelta.

A él no lo entiendo... ni a Misato tampoco. ¿Qué gente es esta?  
Les he hecho tantas cosas, ¿y a ellos no les importa? ¿Por qué  
quieren perturbar mi vida? Mi vida ha sido... ha sido cómoda tal  
como está. Me gusta estar cómoda, si es que me gusta algo.

Pero bueno, tal vez debería dejar de escapar. A lo mejor alguien  
o algo me está diciendo que pare. Sí, a lo mejor. Ah, pero es  
muchísimo más fácil decir eso. Parar, detenerse de verdad,  
bueno, eso ya es otra cosa, completamente.

Pero, ¿me quedaba otra alternativa?

Me sentí muy cansada.

------------------------------------------------

¨

Salí del baño, ajustando la toalla en torno a mí, sintiéndome  
mucho mejor..., más o menos. Al pasar junto a la cocina, observé  
que Misato estaba siendo fiel a su naturaleza, ahora durmiendo.  
Tenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, sobre la mesa de la cocina,  
la taza de té volcada. Logré encontrar la capacidad de sonreír un  
poco. Seguí hasta mi cuarto, para vestirme.

Entré, avancé hasta mi cómoda, me abrí la toalla, y estaba a punto  
de dejarla caer cuando sentí un estornudo detrás de mí, un bostezo,  
seguido de un rumor de telas.

Luego se oyó algo así como alguien atragantado.

--Me-me-me, mejor me salgo, para que te puedas, para que te  
puedas...

Unas pisadas avanzaron rápidamente hacia la puerta, la cual  
se abrió, y luego se cerró suavemente.

Voy a tener que empezar a acordarme de detalles tales como  
cuando hay alguien más en mi cuarto.

Una vez que logré salir de mi estado de parálisis y cara enrojecida,  
me puse la ropa y salí cautelosamente. Tal como había sospechado,  
allí estaba Shinji, sentado justo al lado de afuera, sobándose el brazo.  
Me miró. Yo lo miré a él.

Pasó el rato.

Por último, él se levantó, pero simplemente continuamos mirándonos,  
a los ojos.

Bueno, algo así. El pasillo estaba un poco oscuro. Mejor. Eso  
supuse, al menos.

Entonces, con alguna especie de señal tácita, tal vez remanente  
de nuestro entrenamiento de sincronía, rompimos el contacto visual,  
nos volvimos simultáneamente, y caminamos a la sala. Nos sentamos  
en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, y agachamos la cabeza, mirándonos  
las manos. Casi suelto un suspiro de alivio cuando él habló por fin.

--¿Te... te sientes bien?

--Sí.

Claro, qué bien, Asuka. Responde con monosílabos que lo único  
que hacen es pedir más silencio.

--Perdón por...

--No importa. Culpa mía olvidarme de que estabas dentro.

De repente encontré una mano envolviendo la mía. Me puse  
rígida, pero resistí el impulso de sacarla de un tirón. En vez de  
eso, la extraje despacio de su suave contacto.

--No, por favor.

--¿Asuka?

--No me toques. Por favor no.

¿Por que estaba diciendo esto?

Podía ver que él estaba confundido. Quizá tanto como yo.  
¿Acaso no había dicho recién que estaba bien?

--¿Se... segura que estás bien?

¿Ven?

--No, supongo que no --dije con rabia. Una parte de mí  
estaba ahora bastante horrorizada. Parecía estar perdiendo el  
control--. Es que pasé por una experiencia poco agradable,  
¿supiste? Por si no te diste cuenta.

--Sí, sí sé. Yo estuve ahí --Había fuerza en su voz, firmeza.  
Me hizo pestañear--. Y te dije que iba a estar al lado tuyo.

--¿Ah, sí? No me digas...

--Dije que te iba a proteger.

Eso me hizo levantar una ceja.

--Son puras palabras --dije.

--Yo... ¡No! ¡No son puras palabras!

Él sonaba incluso... ¿indignado? No tanto así, pero algo así.

Despacio, di vuelta la cabeza para mirarlo, con una refutación  
viniéndome automáticamente a la voz, luego atorándoseme en  
alguna parte de la garganta.

Esos ojos, sus ojos. Los miré. En realidad, son azul oscuro.  
No lo había notado antes, en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo  
con él. Yo solamente pensaba que eran café oscuro que parecía  
negro, como en la mayoría de los japoneses. Pero ahora no me  
quedaba más que verlos, tan encendidos por un fuego dentro de  
ellos. Había decisión, propósito, significado en ellos. Había  
fuerza en ellos, la misma que en su voz. Este niñito débil había  
cambiado en algún momento de los últimos días.

Puede que fueran puras palabras, pero las palabras tienen poder.  
Sobre todo cuando se ve que alguien las dice con toda intención.

Y yo tenía miedo.

La expresión descontenta de mi cara, casi de desprecio, se  
relajó. Dejé mi expresión cuidadosamente neutra.

--Shinji, ¿tú sabes lo que me hizo esa cosa?

--¿Qué...? Decías que... ¿te miró la mente?

--Sí, me miró la mente. Pero hizo más que eso. Me miró la  
mente, y me obligó a mirar a mí también. Entró en mí a la fuerza.  
Me quitó cosas. Esa cosa no tenía derecho, pero igual lo hizo. Yo  
no quería, ¿sabías tú? No quería que mirara allí. Me hizo sentir  
sucia.

Las palabras salieron más rápido, casi atropellándose unas  
con otras; tenía que decirlas, y rápido, o podían quedar sin ser  
dichas...

--¿Sabes qué me hizo? Me violó. Me ultrajó. Y ahora tú también  
sabes todo de mí. Ya sabes como soy yo. Soy una persona  
horrible. Te he hecho de todo, a ti y a todos. No merezco nada.  
Deberías dejarme sola. Así que no me toques.

Estaba vagamente consciente de que no había lágrimas en mis  
ojos. Los tenía perfectamente despejados. Pero Shinji, el pobre  
idiota, sí estaba llorando.

--¡No digas eso! Tú no eres, yo sé que tú no eres... No puedes  
ser eso, porque, porque yo, yo, yo...

--¿Me quieres?

Ah, la expresión de su cara fue invaluable. De haberme encontrado  
con la más mínima inclinación al humor en ese momento, me habría  
reído.

No me reí.

--¿Que... que si te, que si yo, que si te qué?

--¿Me quieres? ¿Eso me estás tratando de decir?

Él bajó la mirada, con la cara roja, las manos empuñadas:

--¿Qué si... te quiero? No sé... no... no creo saber qué es.  
Querer, digo. Creo... Creo que soy muy chico como para saber  
bien.

Carajo. Esa era exactamente la respuesta a la que no podía  
contestar. No en realidad.

--Ah --dije.

Hice un pausa un momento, desviando la mirada brevemente,  
luego dije:

--Supongo que yo también lo soy. Muy chica, digo.

--Pero Asuka... Tú sí eres importante para mí, eso sí sé. Te  
prometí que iba a estar a tu lado, y lo dije en serio.

Él me estaba mirando de nuevo, más calmado, y con los ojos  
despejados.

No pude contestar. Solamente negar con la cabeza.

Soy una completa idiota.

No, no lo soy. Idiota significa alguien con un coeficiente  
intelectual de veinticinco o inferior, si mal no recuerdo. Yo, por  
el contrario, tengo un CI bien por encima de 150, la barrera de la  
genialidad. Me gradué de la universidad a los catorce años. Soy  
una supergenio.

Soy una absoluta imbécil. Eso es lo que soy.

--Lo siento, Shinji.

Salí de la sala, sin darle oportunidad de contestarme. Mejor...  
Al fin y al cabo, no sabía por qué le dije que lo sentía.

------------------------------------------------

¨

¿Cómo obtiene uno un resultado fallido en una prueba de  
sincronía EVA?

Una prueba de sincronía no puede ser fallida, uno obtiene un  
número, un porcentaje. Igual como se obtiene un número en una  
prueba de CI. Uno no obtiene un CI fallido. Y un piloto no  
obtiene resultados fallidos en una prueba de sincronía. Así  
no funciona.

--Prueba de sincronía, fallida.

¡Ridículo! Sólo alguien que no pueda sincronizarse con una  
EVA puede obtener una prueba "fallida". Alguien que no sea  
piloto, elegido por el Informe Marduk, o por quien sea el que los  
elija.

--Prueba de sincronía, fallida.

Las palabras de Ritsuko me hacían eco en la cabeza, y sabían  
a cenizas en mi lengua. La conexión sencillamente no ocurrió.  
La interface no se produjo. Probaron la Unidad 02 con Rei.  
Curiosamente, ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, no protesté por  
que le permitieran a Rei subirse a mi Unidad.

Se sincronizó sin problema.

Traté otra vez.

Y otra vez más.

Se subió Shinji. Me miró extraño antes de entrar por la escotilla.

Se sincronizó sin problema.

¡Otra vez más, demonios!

¡Otra más!

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, tirada en un sofá de un salón cercano  
a los vestidores. El LCL me goteaba del pelo; no me había molestado  
en ducharme... No tenía ganas. El sofá tal vez se estaba arruinando.

Vi al comandante Ikari murmurarle algo a Misato antes de darme por  
vencida. Ella puso una expresión triste, luego me miró. Vi que...

¿Dije también lo asustada que estaba?

Mi propósito, mi papel aquí no era pilotear EVA, como había dicho  
el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki, sino vencer Ángeles. Pero si no puedo  
pilotear EVA, entonces no puedo vencer a ningún Ángel. Yo era  
inservible. Apuesto que eso le murmuró el Comandante a Misato...

Sentí unos pasos. Él, por supuesto. Levanté la cabeza.

--No lo digas, Shinji. Sea lo que sea, no lo digas.

Él no dijo nada. Pero sí me miró.

Yo miré para otro lado, a las luces, a las plantas del salón,  
cualquier otra cosa. Mis ojos se instalaron en el reloj de la  
pared. Recién pasadas las tres de la tarde. Largo día por  
delante.

Pestañeé. Solamente... un pestañeo. Un momento.

¿Las tres y media? ¿Cómo?

Ahora estaba consiente de que Ritsuko me sacudía. ¿Cuándo  
entró ella? ¿Y por qué estaba Shinji...? Por Dios, llorando de  
nuevo, el muy alfeñique.

--¿Qué pasa? --pregunté.

Shinji se tranquilizó, respirando hondo unas cuantas veces.

--Te... te dejé sola unos quince minutos más o menos. Después  
vine donde ti y traté de despertarte. No te movías. Ni pestañeabas,  
nada más respirabas. ¡Asuka, me asustaste!

Estiró la mano para tomarme el hombro. Los dedos le temblaban  
levemente.

No me saqué su mano de encima... Pero tampoco di seña externa  
de haberme dado cuenta de su contacto. Tenía otras cosas en la  
mente.

--¿Qué? --dije-- Pero si yo... Fue solamente... ¿Qué pasa?

Ritsuko miró a Shinji, luego a mí.

--Ya lo vamos a averiguar --dijo--. Ven. Vamos a la enfermería.

La palabra "asustada" no alcanzaba para describir esto.

Mientras ella me sacaba, guiándome a la enfermería, me descubrí  
de pronto buscando a Shinji con la mirada, instintivamente,  
buscando un apoyo tranquilizador... Pero no alcancé a entrever  
más que un atisbo de profundo azul oscuro antes de salir por la  
puerta y doblar el recodo del pasillo. Pero lo que vi me dijo mucho,  
en aquel momento.

Entonces, al final, supe que había fracasado.

------------------------------------------------

¨

Me senté en la cama, tratando de mantener cerrada la ridícula  
bata de hospital a lunares azules. Estaba esperando...

_toc toc_

--¿Asuka?

...eso. Sabía que él iba a venir.

--Sí.

La puerta se abrió cautelosamente, con un rechinido. Él se  
había convertido en una irritante mezcla de nuevo y viejo: siempre  
tan cuidadoso, la lengua presta a disculparse, temeroso, yendo en  
puntillas a todas partes... En tanto que, a veces, actuando con  
audacia, mostrando señas de acero en su persona. Ya no lo podía  
predecir, para nada.

--Eeeh, ¿puedo...?

--Sí, sí puedes pasar --dije, levemente exasperada.

Él se encontraba ahora en su estado de mequetrefe. Me vi  
tentada a reírme. La puerta se abrió más, y él entró. Viendo la  
manera como estaba tapada con las sábanas, bajó rápidamente   
la mirada.

--Todavía no saben nada con certeza --contesté por  
adelantado--. Pero...

--Pero tiene que ver con _eso_.

La vehemencia de su voz me hizo pestañear.

--Sí --contesté.

--Carajo --dijo él con un gesto de desprecio, empuñando la  
mano y levantando la cabeza para mirarme--. No me importa lo  
que diga mi padre, ¡voy a sacar del congelamiento a la Unidad 01!

Esta vez, encontré y sostuve su mirada, sin titubear. Tenía  
que hacerlo; después de ceder tanto terreno antes, no podía  
desviar la vista. El tampoco la apartó.

Que Dios ayude al comandante si se niega a soltar la Unidad Uno.

--¿Y por qué dices eso? --pregunté en voz queda--. ¿Para qué  
quieres sacar la Unidad Uno?

Su semblante fiero pasó a uno de extrañeza.

--¿Qué? --dijo.

--¿Quieres pelear? ¿Por qué?

Pareció casi avergonzado, creo. Tenía de pronto las mejillas  
levemente enrojecidas, y esperé que se pasara a su actitud de  
mequetrefe.

Debí saber que no. ¿No dije acaso que ya no lo podía predecir?

Relajó la cara, al igual que el puño, y habló.

--Porque, si yo hubiera estado allá afuera, te hubiera podido  
proteger. Tal como dije que lo haría. Quiero tener la seguridad  
de poder seguir haciendo eso. Protegerte.

--¿Aunque al parecer ya no puedo pilotar más?

--¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Se acercó a la cama, sin dudar, pero tampoco con total fuerza.

--Si no puedo pilotear --seguí--, ¿entonces por qu...?

--¡Y ESO A MÍ QUÉ ME IMPORTA!

Su explosión me hizo retroceder en la cama. Aunque me di cuenta  
de que estaba cambiando, no me había esperado esto; todo lo  
que pude hacer fue mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
Él continuó con una voz más suave, pero no menos intensa:

--¿No te he dicho, acaso? ¡¿No te he DICHO, acaso! Tú eres  
importante para mí. ¡Tú me importas!

Se acercaba más con cada palabra; cada palabra rezumando  
convicción furiosa, cada palabra fuerte y clara:

--No sé exactamente qué significa todo esto, si es amor o algo  
así, pero no voy a dejar que pase nada, no a ti --terminó, en un   
murmullo que habló más fuerte que la mayoría de los gritos que  
yo haya oído.

Me di cuenta de repente de que su cara estaba a menos de un  
cuarto de metro de la mía; él estaba ahora inclinado sobre la  
cama, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón... Pero lo único que  
yo podía ver eran sus ojos. Me podía perder en ellos, si no me  
cuidaba.

Cuidarse. Que alguien dijera que quería cuidarme porque le  
importaba. ¿Qué era eso?

Palabras.

¿Serían acaso puras palabras? ¿Serían acaso no puras palabras?

Eran palabras, ciertamente. Y tenían poder. Y tenían significado.  
Ciertamente.

Extendí la mano y le toqué la mejilla, despacio, sintiendo las líneas   
levemente ásperas de su cara. Instantáneamente, como antes,  
la intensidad abandonó sus facciones.

--¿Asuka?

--Todavía no puedo entender, pero... gracias.

--Asuka...

Al fin, aparté la mirada, sintiéndome exhausta... y extrañamente   
calmada.

--Shinji --dije.

--¿Dime?

Tú... también eres importante. --Tómame la mano.

Hubo un momento --sólo un momento-- de vacilación. Despacio,  
él deslizó una mano por la cama, hasta ponerla sobre la mía.  
Levanté la mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, y apreté  
suavemente. Él estiró la mano izquierda, y me levantó el mentón,  
para poder mirarme a los ojos. No sentí impulso alguno de apartar  
la mirada, ni el más mínimo.

Tal vez ahora yo no entendía, no a Misato, y en especial no a él.   
Pero... quería entender.

Y muy despacio, él me fue acercando... No, nos fuimos acercando  
los dos, encontrándonos en un suave abrazo. Me abrazó. Yo lo   
abracé a él. Sentí, más que oír, su suspiro de alivio, y de contento.  
Cerré los ojos, y apoyé mi cabeza contra la suya.

Esto era... cómodo.

Sí, cómodo.

¨

**Fin.**

------------------------------------------------

Piensen en la canción "In Your Eyes" de Peter Gabriel. ¿Sí?

¿Qué, esperaban que estuvieran todos acaramelados, al instante?  
El amor no es fácil y, en un mundo como el de ellos, es más difícil aún.   
Además, Asuka todavía no sale del trauma; esa violación mental fue  
una cosa muy, muy terrible que va a demorar más de uno o dos días  
en superar.

En cuanto a Misato... La relación Shinji-Misato ya ha sido discutida  
extensamente en el pasado (tutora, madre, hermana mayor...), pero  
y ¿qué hay de Asuka y Misato? Ellas también viven juntas. Se conocen,  
saben _cosas_ una de la otra. Me gusta pensar que entre ellas  
también hay un lazo.

¿Va a haber más de estas historias? Me gustaría hacer más. Como  
dije arriba, creo que hay mucho que explorar con Misato. Voy a ver  
si puedo hacerlo. Hasta entonces... gracias.


	3. Parte 3: Momentos tranquilos

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Título original: The Heart, the Soul 3: The Quiet Moments  
Autor: Andrew Huang - alhuang©hcs..harvard..edu  
Traducción: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Una historia anexa, en la continuidad de "No debo huir" y "En  
otras palabras", hora llamada _El Alma, el corazón_. Se  
desarrolla poco después de EOP. Por favor, leer los dos fics que  
preceden a este. Al igual que en ellos, se aplican aquí también  
las advertencias de revelaciones de lo ocurrido en la serie. Y  
recuerden también, que este Shinji es el caracterizado en el  
manga: mejor adaptado y con pantalones.

Dedicada a Michael Morgwardt y también a David Tai; éste último  
me mosqueó bastante por esta historia en KawaiiMuck. Ojalá les  
guste.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Un fanfic de Oddzilla Producciones, escrito por Andrew Huang  
**Momentos Tranquilos.**  
Historia paralela de El Alma, el corazón.  
Basada en Neon Genesis Evangelion, (c) Gainax Studios y ADVision  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Shinji estornudó.

El estornudo bastó para despertarlo, y abrió los ojos,  
pestañeando, ajustándose paulatinamente a la vigilia.

Había poca luz, suficiente para ver las finas hebras de cabello  
castaño rojizo que flotaban frente a sus ojos. Al parecer, eso  
era lo que le había rozado la nariz hasta gatillar aquella reacción.  
Había también olor a champú.

Tibio. Suave. Hmm. Y luego algo se movió, y Shinji se encontró  
de frente a Asuka, que mostraba los signos de estar despertando,  
en sus brazos.

Él volvió a pestañear.

--¿Shin...?

Ella tiritó levemente, aunque no hacía frío. Él se la acercó más,  
y ella apretó la cara contra el pecho del muchacho

Las pesadillas... Eso. Asuka había gritado la noche anterior, antes  
de quedarse él dormido. Al entrar corriendo, la encontró en el piso,  
despierta y llorando. No la podía dejar sola, no así, claro que no.  
Ella se había quedado dormida poco después, y... ahora, aquí  
estaban. Eso.

--¿Por qué no se terminan? --dijo Asuka--. Ya va casi una semana,  
y yo, yo... --Respiró temblorosamente--. Las odio.

Sí, las malditas pesadillas esas.

Shinji movió la cabeza. Todavía no era muy bueno para estas  
cosas.

--No, no sé --dijo--. Creo que después... después que murió mi  
mamá, también fue muy difícil para mí...

Ella emitió un quejido suave. --No estás ayudando.

--Eeeh... perdón, --Unas cuantas palabras le dieron vueltas en la  
cabeza--. No te preocupes. Nada, nada más descansa. Hoy no  
tenemos colegio, ni pruebas, y Misato ya debe haberse ido...

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y le envolvió el torso con un brazo.  
Se quedaron así, en silencio, unos minutos.

--¿Shinji?

Él la miró.

--...no me dejes.

Él se le acercó, poniendo la frente contra la de ella.

--Asuka --contestó, después de un momento--, no me dejes _tú_ a mí.

Ella lo miró. Hubo silencio. Luego empezó con risitas.

Shinji se encontró de pronto muy confundido:

--Oye, qué, ¿cuál es el chiste?

Asuka se calmó un poco:

--No puedo creer que hayamos dicho algo tan cursi. --Bajó la voz  
con fingido melodrama--. "No me dejes _tú_ a mí". Parece algo de  
novela romántica mala.

Luego de unos momentos contemplando aquello, Shinji movió la  
cabeza, y rió suavemente:

--Sí, me imagino que sí. Pero bueno, yo nunca hubiera creído...  
bueno, todo esto, hace dos semanas --Suspiró--. Es una locura.  
Todavía no entiendo.

--Yo tampoco --contestó Asuka. Su voz era ahora más tenue,  
la risa ya ausente de ella. Se hundió levemente en el abrazo de  
Shinji.

--Eso.

Shinji echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y cerró los ojos. Tanto había  
pasado. Algunas cosas que por poco no habían sucedido,  
sucedieron. Algunas cosas que podían haber sucedido, no  
ocurrieron. ¿Por dónde podía empezar? No, sería más fácil  
quedarse con lo que sabía, aquí mismo, en el presente. Esto sí  
lo podía entender... Podía entender que alguien, una muchacha,  
esta muchacha, estuviera acostada en sus brazos. Bueno... tal vez  
eso no lo podía comprender del todo.

Pero más que suficiente.

Dormitaron otro rato más, en aquel ámbito de calma.

------------------------------------------------

¨

Asuka salió de la ducha, secándose el pelo con la toalla, como era  
su costumbre luego de finalizado el baño. Al llegar a su cuarto,  
comprobó cuidadosamente que cierta otra persona ya se hubiera ido,  
antes de vestirse rápidamente. Hizo abandono del dormitorio y  
sintió el sonido, bastante fuerte, de algo friéndose en la cocina.  
Y luego, hubo un aroma exquisito...

--Salchichas --balbuceó, tratando de no babear.

Marchó como hipnotizada hacia la promesa de buena comida, y se  
encontró ante la estufa a Shinji, que sostenía una sartén de algo  
que chisporroteaba aceite con fuertes sonidos crepitantes. Él sintió  
las pisadas de la muchacha, y se volvió.

--Bueno, aquí tienes de la "comida normal" que querías --Sonrió--.  
Ya sé que ya es bien tarde, pero... , bueno, anoche las compré,  
cuando Misato y yo salimos a comprar comida. Me imaginé que  
¡AUAUAUAU! ¡Rayos, me dolió!

Tiró la espátula al suelo, tomándose el lugar del brazo donde le  
había llegado el salpicón de aceite. Entre quejidos, se fue en  
picada al fregadero y puso el brazo bajo el agua corriendo.

--¿...Shinji? ¿Llevas como un año piloteando una EVA, y armas  
tanto escándalo por un poquito de aceite de cocina?

Él la miró con cara de enojado.

Ella no se rió de él, por tentada que estuviese. Ni sonrió, aunque  
el labio se le torció bastante antes de lograr controlarlo. En cambio,  
se limitó a recoger la espátula, apartar al muchacho del fregadero  
para lavarla, e ir a la estufa para atender las salchichas que se  
freían en la sartén.

--¿Hay huevos también?

Tenía la voz casi --casi-- libre de todo temblor que delatara la  
represión de hilaridad.

--¿Ah? Ehh, sí, claro...

Con el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Shinji abrir el refrigerador y  
sacar cuatro huevos pardos.

--Aquí están --dijo él, poniéndolos sobre el aparador junto a la  
cocina.

Asuka terminó de cocinar las salchichas, las puso en un plato,  
luego frió rápidamente los huevos, dos para cada uno. Dividieron  
también las salchichas, y se sentaron a la mesa a comer.

--Oye, no están mal --comentó Shinji--. A ti por lo general no te  
da por cocinar...

Ella se encogió de hombros.

--Cierto. No me gusta quemarme con aceite, me imagino --dijo,  
con una sonrisa imperceptible, y levantó una muñeca que presentaba  
manchas tenues--. Pero yo no me quejo tanto cuando me quemo.

--Bah. --Shinji se hizo el enojado unos momentos, pero sonrió  
para sí después de un rato. Comió en silencio, luego preguntó:

--¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Asuka pestañeó:

--¿Hacer? No... no sé. No se me había ocurrido. --Metió un  
pedazo de salchicha en la yema del huevo y miró con ojo crítico  
el pedazo de enfermedad coronaria--. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Shinji suspiró, y descansó el mentón en las manos. Llevó la  
mirada hacia la ventana abierta, y al sol que entraba por ella.

--Algo para salir de aquí --sugirió--. Llevamos casi toda la  
semana encerrados. Digo, o es el cuartel, o la escuela, o el  
hospi... emm. Bueno, tú sabes.

Ella lo miró al oír aquello, y encontró la mirada nerviosa del  
muchacho. No, no voy a parecer débil. Ya no estoy débil.

--Sí --dijo.

Creo.

--Bueno --siguió ella--, no sería malo, supongo. ¿Podemos ir  
al parque, a lo mejor? Después, ahí vemos. --Sonrió.

--Me parece. Vamos. Que Misato lave los platos cuando llegue.  
Después de todo hoy le toca a ella.

Y ahora, él sonreía.

------------------------------------------------

¨

El sol brillaba intensamente y el aire estaba tibio, aunque no  
caluroso. Un día excelente para pasear.

Shinji le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Asuka, sudando levemente.  
Ella traía puesta una blusa de seda azul y una minifalda negra.  
Algo que él nunca antes le había visto puesto, y... Se sobó la  
nariz, donde sentía un tanto de presión. Se miró. Sus pantalones  
azul oscuro del uniforme y la camisa blanca. Absolutamente  
desabrido. Suspiró.

--¡Aah! ¡Mira, allá! ¡Vamos!

Y Shinji se encontró siendo tironeado a toda velocidad hasta  
un puesto situado en la intersección de dos senderos del parque:

--¡Oye! ¡Más despacio! ¡Me voy a caer, me... gah! ¿Cómo puedes  
correr tan rápido con esa...? Eeeh. Digo. Jejé. --Se volvió a  
sobar la nariz.

Asuka lo miró extrañada:

--¿Qué estás hablando? --Meneó la cabeza--. Cómprame un raspado  
de hielo --declaró, majestuosa. Aunque su sonrisa distorsionaba un  
tanto el efecto.

Shinji se rió, nervioso, y compró un pote de raspado de hielo con  
leche condensada y mermelada (como se le había dictaminado),  
luego se lo pasó a Asuka. Que raro, reflexionó... siempre se queja de  
comer tanta comida japonesa, pero creo que esto es lo más japonés  
que puede haber... Y vaya que le gusta.

--¿Y tú no vas a comer?

--¿Ah? ¿Qué? --dijo Shinji, pestañeando, sacado de sus  
pensamientos--. No ando con ganas, creo.

--¿No andas con ganas? --Asuka puso cara de extrañeza,  
deteniéndose la cuchara a medio camino de la boca--. Come, está  
rico.

--Eeeh... este... --profirió Shinji, encogiéndose de hombros,  
mudo.

Asuka hizo un mohín de exasperación:

--¿No te voy a tener que obligar a comer, o sí?

Se alejó la cuchara de la boca, y empezó a maniobrarla hacia  
la cara de Shinji. Él la miró nervioso, echando instintivamente  
la cabeza hacia atrás a medida que la cuchara se acercaba.

--Ya, no te voy a hacer nada --dijo ella--. Siempre y cuando  
no me muerdas tú primero. --Una sonrisa colmilluda le vino a los  
labios.

Los ojos de Shinji se desorbitaron. Esto sí que era raro. Ella  
nunca había dicho nada así antes. Pero bueno... Empezó a  
inclinarse hacia ella, hacia la cuchara que ella sostenía delante  
de él, y abrió la boca. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar la  
cuchara con los labios...

--¿Qué? ¡Oye! --exclamó.

Asuka le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, con el mango de la cuchara  
ahora asomando de la boca de ella.

--¡Caíste! --dijo, sonriendo como loca mientras él ponía cara de  
enojo--. Ah, déjate de hacerme muecas. Es que es demasiado  
entretenido molestarte.

Él la observó continuar riéndose durante otro minuto más,  
terminar el resto del raspado y lanzarl miradas divertidas. Al  
final, el gesto de enfado del muchacho cara se relajó, para ser  
reemplazado por una sonrisa tenue. Bueno, ella podría haber  
estado mucho peor en vez de esto. Me imagino que debería  
alegrarme por eso.

--Bueno, vamos... sigamos caminando, ¿sí? --propuso.

Ella asintió, y continuaron la marcha, hacia el lago que se  
hallaba en el centro del parque.

------------------------------------------------

¨

La expresión de su cara había sido invaluable, reflexionó Asuka,  
mirando el agua.

El agua... Ja, tremendo lago. Apenas un estanque. Bah, ¿a quién  
querían engañar? Nada más que un hoyo en el suelo con un poco  
de agua dentro. Y, y...

--Me gusta este lugar --dijo Shinji.

...y a Shinji le gustaba. No lo molestes; no arruines el día.

--Es medio chico.

--Es tranquilo.

Asuka asintió con la cabeza. Había que concederle eso, al menos.

--Vienes seguido aquí, ¿cierto? Te ves tan, tan, cómodo aquí.

--Sí. Me acuerdo de la primera vez que vine. Bueno, más o menos.  
Fue después de uno de los ataques de Ángel; no sé cuál. Con el  
tiempo a uno se le van olvidando, ¿no crees?

--...No, no creo. --Asuka apretó los dientes.

No me hace nada de bien pensar en eso. Cambia el te... ¿ma? El  
tren de ideas de Asuka se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Shinji  
cubrir suavemente la suya. Suspiró.

--Perdón.

--Y deja de disculparte. Juraría que ya te dije que no andes  
diciendo eso a cada rato.

Shinji se detuvo ante aquello, pestañeando. Murmuró:

--O fuiste tú o fue Misato. No me acuerdo cuál fue.

Asuka se rió, una risa genuina aunque suave:

--¿Típico de nosotras dos, eh?

Ella volvió a mirar el agua, quedándose en silencio. Casi de  
modo incosciente, movió levemente la mano y entrelazó los dedos  
con los de él.

--Es la primera vez que vengo con alguien --dijo Shinji de repente.

Asuka se volvió a mirarlo, un tanto sobresaltada por su voz en el  
silencio. Lo estudió con cuidado, cuando él volvió la cara para  
mirarla a los ojos.

Ah, esos ojos de él, de nuevo...

--..._Tenías_ que salir con algo así de cursi, ¿cierto? --preguntó  
con una sonrisa apretada.

Shinji pareció un tanto dolido, como era de esperarse.

--¿No te cansas nunca de molestar? --se quejó.

Ya todo parecía estar siendo como en los viejos tiempos. Pero no  
del todo.

Asuka soltó una risita, y le punzó un hombro con el dedo en gesto  
juguetón.

--¡Por supuesto que no! --exclamó--. ¡Yo soy la gran Souryuu  
Asuka Langley! ¡Yo no me canso nunca!

Y fiel a lo esperado, Shinji se puso a reír también. Luego de poco  
rato, no obstante, ambos volvieron a caer en el previo silencio,  
nuevamente mirando el estanque.

Para qué dije eso, pensó para sí la pelirroja. Había arruinado  
bastante el momento.

Porque daba miedo, se respondió unos segundos después. Perderse  
en esos ojos... Era una cosa cálida, maravillosa, pero también...  
daba miedo.

Bah. Sé fuerte, carajo.

Entonces se recargó, livianamente, descansando la cabeza en  
el hombro de Shinji. Él se puso rígido... por un instante.

Pero... es bueno recibir ayuda, cuando tengo que ser fuerte. Sí.

------------------------------------------------

¨

La tarde se consumió, y llegaba ahora al primer atardecer. El sol  
alcanzó aquel punto del cielo donde es posible mirarlo directamente  
sin dañarse la vista, e iluminaba todo con una fiera luz roja.

Shinji se sentió fervientemente poético en aquellos momentos, pero  
estaba aquejado por una falta de talento como para seguir aquel  
impulso. Por tanto, se conformó con:

--Bonito el atardecer.

Los dos iban ahora caminando de regreso al departamento, uno al  
lado del otro. Asuka había estado callada casi del todo, nada más  
disfrutando el escenario. Ella asintió en silencio, murmurando un  
suave "sí", pero nada más.

Siguieron caminando, y Shinji no pudo sino mirarse de reojo la  
mano derecha, que iba tomada de la mano izquierda de ella. De  
manera bastante obvia. En público.

Caramba.

Y así y todo, y así y todo... Hombre, por qué me cohibo tanto, se  
preguntó. Anoche dormimos en la misma cama, por todos los cielos.  
Pero aquí, tomados de la mano, y hace rato cuando se recargó en mi  
hombro, igual me da y apuesto que voy a seguir así... ¿Iré a cambiar  
algún día?

--¿Pasa algo?

La pregunta de Asuka rompió las cavilaciones de Shinji y lo tiró de  
vuelta al presente.

--Tenías la frente arrugada --siguió Asuka.

Los dos dejaron de andar, y se miraron. Shinji vaciló un momento,  
y luego levantó la mano, todavía tomando la de Asuka.

--¿Por qué todavía no me acostumbro a esto? --preguntó--. O sea...  
¡anoche hasta dormimos junmmmmmff!

Shinji se tambaleó hacia atrás, en parte por la sorpresa, en parte  
por la fuerza con que Asuka le había tapado la boca con la mano  
libre. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba furiosamente roja.

--¡Idiota! ¡Hay gente escuchando, que no te das cuenta!

Asuka miró rápidamente el entorno, y en efecto, había unas  
cuantas personas mirando en dirección a ellos. No obstante,  
su mirada de furia les conminó a seguir con sus asuntos. Ella  
suspiró, y dejó caer la mano, luego volvió a mirar a Shinji... que  
ahora se sobaba la boca.

--Au...

--¡Ah!

Asuka movió otra vez la mano hacia la cara de Shinji, aunque  
de manera más suave esta vez. Sin embargo, él se apartó  
instintivamente ante aquello, echándose levemente hacia atrás,  
y esto causó que Asuka volviera a bajar la mano.

--Pe... perdón, Shinji. --Se mordió el labio mirándose los pies.  
Pedir perdón todavía era difícil--. No... no tenía por qué hacer  
eso.

En realidad, sí, era correcto impedir que él dijera algo tan  
bochornoso... pero... ah...

--Emm. No importa. Creo que, eeh, no debí haberlo...  
mencionado.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, ambos sin mirarse. Al final,  
Asuka empezó a caminar de nuevo... y quedó parada enseguida,  
con un pequeño tirón del brazo de Shinji. Era que no se habían  
soltado las manos. Asuka le dio a Shinji una mirada incierta, y  
movió los dedos levemente como para soltarse. Pero Shinji no  
hizo sino mostrar una sonrisa tenue, y apretó la mano sólo un poco.  
Ella le hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza, y tiró de él en  
dirección a la casa, una vez más.

Retomaron la marcha en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos  
durante un rato. Luego, al doblar una esquina, Asuka habló:

--Bueno. En cuanto a, a lo que tú decías... Te entiendo.  
Para mí también es extraño. O sea, yo no...

Suspiró, luego volvió un poco la cabeza para ver a Shinji asentir  
con cada una de sus palabras.

--Estas cosas... demoran --terminó.

Y ya sé que me he demorado mucho en llegar a esto siquiera, se  
dijo. Al menos logré llegar. Sí.

--Llegamos --anunció Shinji de repente.

El muchacho se hurgó en el bolsillo, extrajo las llaves, y abrió la  
puerta del departamento. Entraron los dos, y él cerró la puerta.  
Luego se volvió hacia ella, y ella hacia él.

Se miraron, y pestañearon un par de veces.

--Bueno, la pasé bien --dijo él.

--Sí, bien --dijo ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, todavía sin moverse.

--¿Fue una cita? --preguntó él.

--¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? --preguntó ella.

Y entonces movieron la cabeza y se rieron.

--Sí, supongo que sí fue cita --admitió Asuka--. Gracias.

--Gracias a ti.

Y nuevamente, se detuvieron, y se miraron, en silencio. Hubo,  
de pronto, una especie de tensión en el aire.

Si había sido una cita, entonces este era el final de la cita.  
Era de conocimiento bastante público que al final de la cita...  
Sólo que ambas partes vivían en el mismo lugar. Decirse "buenas  
noches" no era opción, porque igual iban a seguir juntos. Además,  
todavía no era de noche.

Todos esas ideas corrieron por sus cabezas, en una forma u otra.  
Los dos lo sabían..., algo tenía que pasar. Así que algo pasó.

Shinji puso una mano en el hombro de Asuka y se le aproximó,  
rápidamente. Acercó la cabeza, y luego presionó sus labios  
contra los de ella durante un par de preciosos segundos, antes  
de quitarlos y apartarse. Sonrió, con cara de cierta timidez, y  
luego salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, y abrió la  
puerta y entró de un salto y la cerró al estar a salvo dentro.

Asuka, mientras, seguía en la puerta. Se llevó una mano a los  
labios, un tanto aturdida con lo que había sucedido.

--Huyó --murmuró.

Con eso, se dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo, estupefacta,  
a su dormitorio, a ponerse algo más normal para estar en la casa.  
Todavía tenía la mano en los labios, que estaban ahora doblados en  
una sonrisa sutil.

Y Misato salió de la cocina, con la acostumbrada (aunque, de  
momento, completamente olvidada) lata de cerveza en la mano,  
también con una sonrisa en los labios. "Están creciendo, ¿cierto?  
Qué bueno, Shinji. Qué bueno, Asuka".

¨

**Fin.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin. Por fin terminado. Esto tan corto, después de meses  
de estar dando vueltas y trabajando ocasionalmente en él. x.x  
Detesto andar bloqueado. Ah... Este capítulo fue inspirado por  
un doujinshi donde Asuka arrastra a Shinji a algo así como una  
cita. Muy bueno, muy bonito, y... no es hentai, cielos. Se llama  
_Asuka, Rabukome suru_, cuyo autor es un tipo que se hace llamar  
"Isutoshi", y puede encontrarse en la colección de doujinshi  
_All's right with the world_, publicada por Movic. Difícil de  
encontrar, eso sí.

La próxima va a ser Misato. Estoy bastante ansioso por escribirla  
a ella. Pero ojalá que pueda hacerlo más rápido que éste. n.n;;;

Nuevamente, gracias por leer.


	4. Parte 4: Ante mis ojos

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Título original: The Heart, The Soul 4: Before My Eyes  
Autor: Andrew Huang - alhuang©hcs. Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ahora, para Misato.

¨

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Un fanfic de Oddzilla Producciones, escrito por Andrew Huang  
_El Alma, el corazón_  
**Ante mis ojos**  
Basada en Neon Genesis Evangelion, (c) Gainax Studios y ADVision  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

¿Cómo es que los niños se hacen adultos? He visto a dos  
hacer eso mismo justo ante mis ojos. Bueno, no; a veces,  
pareciera que pestañeé en ese momento crucial y no alcancé a  
ver el proceso. Antes de cerrar los ojos, eran niños e inocentes,  
aunque quebrantados; cuando los abrí, eran...

¿Qué soy yo para ellos? Algún rol debo haber tenido en todo  
esto. Están a mi cuidado..., estoy a cargo de ellos. Pese a  
que los dos tienen aún padres vivos, para qué decir parientes  
sanguíneos, su tutora legal soy yo. Soy su tutora, su consejera,  
su hermana mayor.

Asuka me dijo "mamá".

Recuerdo la primera vez que encontré a Shinji en el cuarto de  
Asuka. El maldito papeleo me tuvo en pie la noche entera, esa  
noche. Cuando por fin terminé, cuando todo estuvo diez veces  
firmado y diez veces timbrado y diez veces repudiado, fui al baño  
a lavarme los dientes, y encontré abierta la puerta de Shinji. Él  
no estaba dentro. Encontré abierta la puerta de Asuka. Estaban  
los dos dentro. Él se había quedado dormido junto a la cama de  
ella, instalado allí como cuidándola. No, no como. De verdad la  
estaba cuidando, y lo hacía porque ella había estado llorando.  
Me daba cuenta.

Aquello me hizo sentir cansada y desorientada. No me había  
esperado esto, para nada. ¿Quién lo habría esperado? ¿Quién  
hubiera podido? Habían estado enojados toda la noche, aunque de  
manera desganada. Al darme media vuelta para irme, creí sentir un  
murmullo detrás mío. Agucé el oído para escuchar, aun sabiendo  
que no debía... Pero no alcancé a oír. No sabía ni cuál de los dos  
había sido.

Shinji estaba madurando. Casi no me doy cuenta, y eso me hacía  
sentir vengüenza. Pero al menos, fue sólo casi, y eso me hacía  
sentir mejor.

------------------------------------------------

¨

--Déjame verlos.

Ritsuko me miró, se encogió de hombros, y me pasó los informes.  
Mmm. Bien. Asuka mejoraba. Para una niña que había sido...  
físicamente violada, a falta de un término mejor, estaba rindiendo  
bastante bien. Sus ondas cerebrales se aproximaban a lo que  
había sido normal para ella antes.

--¿Cuándo crees que sea capaz de volver a subirse a pilotear la  
Evangelion? --preguntó Ritsuko, con voz suave.

No pude evitar mirarla con rabia.

--Cuando esté lista, y ni un segundo antes. --La voz me salió  
bastante más fuerte de lo que habría querido. Eso le dolió, me di  
cuenta, y me arrepentí.

--Lo sé. Después de lo que pasó, lo entiendo --respondió--. Tal  
vez sería para mejor que nunca volviera a hacer eso. Pero...

Dejó la frase en el aire, y esbozó una débil encogida de hombros.

Pero. Siempre está ese "pero".

--El destino de la humanidad descansa en estos Niños --me oí  
decir, ásperamente--. Perdón por hablarte brusco. --Suspiré, volví  
a mirar los gráficos más por costumbre que esperando enterarme de  
algo más, y cerré la carpeta--. Hace mucho tiempo que sobrepasaron  
el deber, lejos. Y no sólo el de niños, sino que hasta el de adultos.

Ella cogió la carpeta cuando se la ofrecí, y asintió. Mientras hojeaba  
ausentemente los papeles, quizá nada más por costumbre también,  
dijo:

--En una época como cualquiera, tal vez. Pero ésta no lo es. El deber  
debía caer en los hombros de alguien. Cayó en los de ellos. Podemos  
desear que no hubiera sido así, y créeme que lo deseo, pero así fue.  
Les tocó a ellos.

--Me pondría en lugar de ellos si pudiera --dije de repente.

Ritsuko levantó la vista, y clavó los ojos en mí durante un momento  
largo. Sentí que la cara se me enrojecía.

--Sí, lo harías. Te creo. --Una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Aunque  
sin mucho humor. Luego, abruptamente, miró su reloj--. Ya casi  
es hora de almorzar. Voy a la cafetería. ¿Vienes?

Miré el reloj de la pared, luego asentí:

--Debería comer, sí.

Caminé a su lado, avanzando por el pasillo. Y entonces, algo que  
me había estado molestando vagamente se me hizo evidente.  
Levanté la vista y miré a Ritsuko, con el ceño fruncido.

Ella notó eso, y preguntó: --¿Qué?

--¿Por qué me preguntaste cuándo Asuka iba a estar lista para  
volver a pilotar? Tú eres la doctora, tú eres la que tiene los  
resultados de las pruebas. --Señalé la carpeta con la cabeza.

Ella aminoró levemente el paso:

--Sí. Muy cierto. Yo tengo los números y los gráficos y los  
análisis. Pero una persona no está hecha de todo esto. --La  
carpeta se abrió fugazmente, luego se cerró--. No se puede saber  
todo viendo cuánto se acercan sus ondas cerebrales a las de antes,  
o cómo se eleva su ritmo cardíaco en repuesta a estímulos en un  
ambiente controlado. Los test de sincronía no son lo mismo que  
salir al campo de batalla a enfrentarse a un Ángel verdadero. Se  
necesita alguien como tú para completar lo demás.

--¿Qué, yo?

--Pues, sí. De toda la gente de Tokio-3, yo diría que tú eres la  
que mejor conoce a esos dos Niños. A los que están a tu cuidado.  
Tal vez no sólo de Tokio-3..., sino de cualquier parte. --Sonrió  
una vez más--. En ese sentido, tú eres la mejor calificada para  
juzgar si ella está en condición de volver a pilotar. Tú misma lo  
dijiste: sólo cuando esté lista.

--Ah --dije, asintiendo despacio. La cara se me volvió a enrojecer.

------------------------------------------------

¨

Más papeleo. Aborrezco el papeleo.

Por lo menos intentaba terminar con ese cúmulo en el cuartel,  
en vez de tener que levármelo a la casa y privarme de más  
sueño. Debía haber estado en mi oficina para llenar todos los  
papeles, pero no quería estar sola; así que usé un espacio vacío  
en una mesa del cuarto de control. La charla de los técnicos y  
el zumbido de las computadoras eran tranquilizantes.

Menos tranquilizante era la presencia del Comandante en el  
balcón de más arriba, pero no podía evitarse... Tal vez él tenía  
la misma idea que yo. Hice lo que pude por no tomarlo en cuenta.

--Mayor.

Me voy a tener que disculpar después con Makoto por pegarle  
en la cabeza con el lápiz, reflexioné.

--¡Mi... mi comandante! No, no lo sentí acercarse desde atrás  
--tartamudeé.

No tenía caso tratar de esconder mi sorpresa. Lindo resultado  
de no tomarlo en cuenta.

La luz se le reflejaba en los lentes; no le pude ver los ojos.  
No obstante, igual me retorcí bajo su mirada.

--¿Comandante?

--¿Cómo están? --preguntó por fin.

Me tragué la rabia. Es tu propio hijo, desgraciado insensible.  
Y ella... bueno, yo creo que ni sabes lo mucho que se importan.

--Asuka ya está volviendo a la normalidad --contesté, manteniendo  
la voz cuidadosamente modulada y calma--. Y Shinji hace todo lo  
que puede por ayudarla. --Me detuve allí, deseosa de que él tuviera  
la desfachatez de preguntarme por...

--Dígales que vayan a mi oficina hoy después del colegio. Tengo  
que hablar con los dos.

Lo miré darse la media vuelta para irse.

--Por algo se empieza, supongo.

--Creo que quizo decir "Sí, señor", mayor Katsuragi.

¡Carajo! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

--¡Sí, señor! Enseguida, mi comandante... Eeeh, perdón por lo del  
lápiz, Hyuuga-kun. Sí, es que me asustó. ¿Me podrías alcanzar el  
teléfono también? Gracias.

------------------------------------------------

¨

No sé por qué, exactamente, les dije que no se tomaran de la  
mano justo antes de hacerlos pasar a la oficina del comandante.  
Casi una tontería, ahora que lo pienso. Me miraron raro antes  
de entrar, con lo cual quedé sola en el pasillo.

Así que me senté en el piso, apoyada contra la pared, fuera de  
la oficina de Ikari. Había una silla, pero no era particularmente  
cómoda. Además, me sentía extrañamente rebelde. ¿Quiere que  
me siente en esa silla? Pues no quiero.

Válgame, a lo mejor la que debe madurar soy yo.

En la espera, mi mente divagaba. Esos dos... Je, me gustaría  
haber podido decir que me recordaban a... a mí y a Kaji, pero  
hubiera sido mentira. Fuimos muy poco como ellos.

Ah, carajo, ¿por qué me tuve que acordar de Kaji? Por fin había  
logrado sacármelo de la cabeza, y ahora... No. Él siempre había  
estado ahí, y siempre estaría ahí.

Tantas cosas que lamentar. Y así y todo...

El sonido de pisadas acercándose a la puerta desde dentro me  
hizo levantarme de golpe. Al apartarme de la pared, secándome  
muy rápido los ojos con el dorso de la mano, Shinji y Asuka salieron.  
Asuka parecía un poco entre emocionada y preocupada. Shinji nada  
más se veía preocupado, mirándola de reojo continuamente.

--Bueno, y... --empecé.

--Esta noche abordo la Unidad 02 --anunció Asuka. La consternación  
aumentó en la cara de Shinji. Yo sólo atiné a mirarla--. No, Misato...  
Yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero intentar de nuevo. El comandante Ikari  
no me obligó, me preguntó, nada más.

Shinji se miró los pies.

--Puede que te obligara si hubieras dicho que no --murmuró, en  
tono sombrío. Asuka no hizo más que mirarlo, con expresión  
descontenta.

Yo suspiré:

--¿De verdad quieres, Asuka? O sea... ¿te lo preguntó, y nada  
más? ¿No te...?

--No, no me obligó --contestó--. ¿Cierto?

--...No la obligó --reconoció Shinji a regañadientes.

Y no pude hacer más que asentir con la cabeza. Y al hacerlo,  
noté algo.

--Las manos.

Los dos se sonrojaron vivamente. Asuka habló primero.

--El comandante sabía. Preguntó cómo nos estábamos llevando.  
Me imagino que... bueno...

Esta vez sacudí la cabeza.

--Bueno --dije--. No importa. Supongo que no piensa que eso  
vaya a interferir con el piloteo. Mejor, así no tienen para qué  
esconderlo. --Sonreí lánguidamente.

Por último, Shinji sonrió también:

--Sí. Es extraño, pero creo que hasta me alegro de que sepa.  
O sea... es mi padre.

--Sí, lo es --dije.

------------------------------------------------

¨

Siempre me siento intranquila cuando alguno de los Niños sube  
a una cápsula de entrada, sea para lo que sea. Así sea para  
pilotar una EVA y luchar con un Ángel en un combate con todas las  
de la ley, o sólo para una prueba de sincronía en el estanque de  
simulación, porque hasta las pruebas de sincronía pueden tener  
efectos colaterales inesperados.

Cielo santo, esta noche, con Asuka subiéndose de nuevo a esas  
cosas, estaba aterrada.

--Misato, yo estoy en NERV para pilotar. Tengo que volver tarde  
o temprano. Mejor antes si me siento capaz y no hay señales de  
algún Ángel, que después, cuando no me quede otra que hacerlo  
porque _sí_ apareció algún Ángel. ¿Cierto?

Eso fue lo que me dijo cuando le repetí mis inquietudes esa noche,  
después de llegar a la casa. Tenía razón, admití de mala gana.  
Pero no tenía por qué gustarme.

Así que me encontraba sentada en la sala, con una lata vacía  
de cerveza en la mano, y algún concurso idiota en la televisión.  
Apenas podía oírlos hablar en la cocina, con sus palabras  
enmascaradas en su mayoría por la cháchara del presentador  
del concurso, que anunciaba a los participantes de hoy.

¿Y qué diablos hacía mirando esa bazofia, cuando uno de mis  
protegidos iba embarcarse en una situación de, bueno, gran  
incertidumbre en --miré el reloj de la pared-- tres horas? El  
dedo al control remoto, y se esfumó Zenjirou-chan y esos  
concursos y premios ridículos. Me levanté, me estiré y partí  
a la cocina. Por alguna razón, me detuve y me apoyé contra  
la puerta, en vez de entrar enseguida.

No notaron mi presencia, y siguieron hablando.

--...pero a mí me gusta el lago --dijo Shinji, quejumbroso.

--Y es un puro hoyo en el suelo con agua dentro --respondió  
Asuka, con un pelín de altanería. Pero aun desde ahí, me di  
cuenta de que estaban bromeando. Tal vez no lo que decían,  
sinoen el tono con que hablaban.

Quería quedarme allí y escucharlos un poco más, pero sabía  
que era mala educación. Así que me aparté de la puerta un par  
de pasos, y dejé salir un suspiro fuerte, para luego rezongar con  
una pizquita de lloriqueo "Me falta otra cerveza". De ahí entré a  
la cocina.

Esta vez, fui saludada por la escena de ellos dos sentados a  
la mesa muy callados, un tanto colorados.

--¿En qué están ustedes? ¿Planeando la próxima cita? --dije  
sonriendo, yendo al refrigerador en pos de mi cerveza.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta abierta del refrigerador,  
Shinji contestó:

--Conversando un poquito, nada más.

--Shinji está nervioso por mi prueba de sincronía. El tontito  
está más preocupado que yo.

--¡Oye!

Cerré la puerta y sonreí, limpiando la boca de la lata con la  
manga.

--Uy, qué tiernos --aguijoneé. Los dos pusieron cara de  
ofendidos. Me reí, quité la lengüeta de la lata y me eché un  
trago.

--Yo también estoy preocupada, Asuka --continué, ya seria.

Ella miró la mesa y asintió. --Sí, ya lo sé. Yo también. Pero tengo  
que hacerlo. --Shinji estiró la mano y tomó la de ella, dándole un  
suave apretón, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta--. Y por fin me  
siento lista por primera vez en semanas. Ya es tiempo de que lo  
enfrente.

Pese a todo, no me podía sosegar. Sacudí la cabeza, frustrada,  
y tragué más cerveza. Pero ella estaba decidida, y no había  
motivos sustanciales para seguir oponiéndome. Además,  
pensando en lo que Ritsuko había dicho, y mirando bien a  
Asuka y escuchándola y tratando de ser objetiva... A lo mejor  
sí estaba lista. Carajo, esto del profesionalismo.

--Sí, ya lo sé. Lo sé. Pero prométeme que si sientes que está  
saliendo mal aunque sea el más mínimo detalle, le vas a decir a  
Ritsuko que pare la prueba, y te vas a retirar. ¿Sí?

Shinji miró directamente a Asuka, que miró entre él y yo unas  
cuantas veces. Luego asintió.

--Lo prometo.

------------------------------------------------

¨

Así que me encontraba ahora en la cabina de control, supervisando  
el Hangar Seis desde lo alto. Era uno de los hangares de reserva,  
desprovisto de todo, salvo la Unidad 02 y el equipo de monitoreo  
incorporado a ésta. La vista hacia el hangar estaba protegida por  
una capa triple de plexiglás. No íbamos a correr riesgos. Al menos  
no los observadores.

--Asuka, ¿cómo te sientes?

--Estoy _bien_, Misato. ¡Por centésima vez!

Me encogí ante su tono irritado. --Perdón, Asuka.

Ella suspiró. --No importa. Entiendo.

--Ya dimos la energía. Todo listo para empezar --dijo Maya.

Di un vistazo rápido en torno mío. Ritsuko estaba junto a mí,  
Maya estaba ante una terminal a cierta distancia. Y Shinji...  
estaba al fondo de la sala, sentado en una silla, con la vista  
clavada al piso. Había insistido en ir pero, ahora que estaba  
allí, no se atrevía a mirar. Ni a la EVA-02, vista de perfil  
desde nuestra posición, ni a ninguna de las lecturas de los  
equipos que mostraban los signos vitales de Asuka. Ni a la  
cara de Asuka, que parecía ansiosa en el monitor delante de mí.

--Lista.

--Actívenla.

El cuarto se llenó con el zumbido típico del sistema al iniciarse.  
Mi mirada alternaba entre Asuka, los datos de su respuesta  
neurológica, y la EVA misma. Todo parecía proceder con bastante  
normalidad.

--Umbral superado --anunció Maya.

Ah. Allí estaba.

¿Doce por ciento?

--No... no está resultando --gruñó Asuka. Su cara mostraba un  
gran esfuerzo.

--¿Te sientes bien? --preguntó Ritsuko, acercándose al  
micrófono--. ¿Algo extraño, lo que sea?

Hubo una pausa.

--No. Sólo que... Tan difícil. No quiere... ¡Funciona, carajo!

--Relájate, Asuka --dijo Ritsuko--. No intentes forzarlo así.  
Cálmate y deja que se conecte. Suéltate.

La vi cerrar los ojos y aspirar hondamente el LCL, luego miré el  
índice de sincronía. Se elevó, pero apenas.

--Eeh... al menos la cosa no fracasó rotundamente --dije no muy  
convencida. Asuka me miró con rabia, y la cara se me enrojeció--.  
Bueno, es cierto --musité.

--¿Cómo va la sincronía? --gruñó Asuka.

--Doce punto seis. Punto siete.

--¡Aggh! ¡No es suficiente! --Dejó de lado cualquier idea de  
relajarse, y apretó los ojos, concentrándose. De nuevo, el  
indicador subió, pero sin cambiar mucho.

De repente, encontré a Shinji a mi lado, mirando el monitor. No lo  
había sentido acercarse... estaba allí, y punto. Me asustó, pero  
no hice más que dar un pequeño paso al costado.

Habló.

--Asuka... ¿por qué piloteas?

--¡Porque tengo que hacerlo!

--No, eso no. ¿Por qué estás pilotando? ¿Por qué estás ahí  
sentada, intentando? --La voz se le oía necesitada, casi  
suplicante.

--Porque... Porque tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que... proteger a la  
gente, y luchar contra los Ángeles. Tengo que... --Se detuvo, luego  
continuó--. Tengo que mostrarle a mi madre que valgo.

--¿En serio? --preguntó él.

--Sí --musitó ella.

--Entonces piensa en eso. Piensa en tu madre. Piensa en... la  
gente que quieres proteger. ¿Sí?

Me encontré limitándome a observar aquel intercambio. También  
Maya, que miraba a Shinji pestañeando. Ritsuko, al menos,  
continuaba mirando las gráficas y barras indicadoras, pero me  
pareció verla sonreír imperceptiblemente. Shinji, por supuesto,  
no sabía de nada excepto Asuka.

Hubo un rato de silencio. Luego la barra de sincronía tiritó, y  
empezó a remontar. Trece. Catorce. Quince. Una pausa.  
Diecisiete. Veinte.

Asuka empezó a reírse:

--Eso... ¡Eso! Puedo... Está... Está resultando. Lo puedo sentir.  
¡Ja! --Seguía con los ojos cerrados, y tenía una sonrisa delgada,  
como teniendo un buen sueño. Shinji, también, empezó a sonreír.

Maya por fin volvió a su labor de observar los datos de salida.

--Está subiendo --dijo--. Treinta..., treinta y dos... Momento, su  
ritmo cardíaco...

Me giré de inmediato. También Shinji.

--¿Qué pasa?

--Está un tanto elevado... Nada de que preocuparse, pero el pulso  
se le está acelerando un poquito. --Maya se encogió bajo nuestras  
miradas de furia combinadas--. Era para que supieran.

Asuka seguía con risitas, al parecer ignorante de aquel acontecimiento  
y de nuestra preocupación. Tamborileé nerviosamete con los dedos;  
pese a las palabras de Maya, seguía con los nervios de punta. No me  
calmaba para nada el que su risa pareciera, a juicio mío, bordear la  
histeria.

--Por Dios, ¡qué bien se siente poder hacer esto de nuevo! Es...  
es... Au, me está empezando a doler. Au.

--¡Apáguenla! --Gritamos yo y Shinji al mismo tiempo.

--¡No! No, quiero... ahhg, lo empecé y quiero terminarlo. ¡Por favor!

Yo iba ya estirando la mano al interruptor. Pero Ritsuko bloqueó  
mi mano.

--Todavía no está en peligro --dijo--. Puede haber algunos ecos  
psicológicos del daño que experimentó la Unidad 02 antes. Está  
bien. ¡Está _bien_, Misato!

Se enfrentó mi mirada de furia, y hasta logró hacerme hacer caso.  
Shinji ojeaba el tablero de control, tal vez pensando hacer lo que  
yo había intentado, pero lo más probable es que no haya entendido  
ni jota de su funcionamiento, y no se animaba a tratar. Los dedos  
me tiritaban, pero Ritsuko estaba presta a interceptarlos.

--El índice de sincronía se está estabilizando en cuarenta y seis  
coma tres por ciento --dijo Maya--. Y se mantiene firme.

Por fin me volví también hacia el monitor. Asuka continuaba  
sonriendo, aunque parecía un tanto forzada. Por último me miró,  
con la vista un poco desenfocada.

--¿Eso es todo? --dijo--. Buu. Yo esperaba... más.

Entonces se le cerraron los ojos y se fue hacia un lado en el  
asiento, con la cabeza colgando.

En ese momento, el mundo se volvió muy distante, muy lento y muy  
frío. Como un sueño, casi. Aparté a Ritsuko de un empellón, sin  
tomar en cuenta su chillido de protesta. Mis dedos bailaron por  
el teclado y los interruptores, mientras mis ojos absorbían ávidos  
la información de los variados indicadores. Asuka iba a estar bien,  
por Dios, y yo me iba a asegurar de eso.

Estando ya muy cerca de sacar una conclusión, sentí que Ritsuko me  
tomaba de los hombros y me daba un fuerte sacudón. Luego su mano  
voló a mi cara. Un buen intento, pero fui más rápida y le atrapé la  
muñeca. Algo me decía... ah.

--¡...diciendo que está...!

--...Que está bien. Sí. Me acabo de dar cuenta, Ritsuko. No tienes  
para qué pegarme.

Me miró, pestañeando, con la cara un tanto pálida:

--S... Sí. Estaba cansada, eso es todo, y se desmayó por el  
agotamiento.

--Pero, ¿por qué?

--Le costó un gran esfuerzo, mucho más de lo normal, poder superar  
ese bloqueo. Eso es todo, en realidad.

Asentí, cortante, pero no dije nada. Ella tomó esto como una seña  
de que continuara.

--Va a necesitar dormir, tal vez sus buenas doce horas o por ahí,  
sobre todo porque al parecer no estaba muy bien descansada al  
empezar. Pero está bien.

Le solté por fin la muñeca. Hizo una leve mueca de dolor,  
sobándosela; iba a tener que disculparme después por eso.  
O tal vez no, puesto que ella iba a cachetearme. En silencio,  
me volví hacia la ventana, y vi a Shinji correr por una pasarela  
hacia la espalda de la Unidad 02. Debió haber salido hasta allá  
en cuanto Asuka se había desmayado. Maya, que parecía estar  
sonriendo un poquitín, siguió callada y apretó algunos botones,  
que hicieron abrirse la escotilla y salir la cápsula de entrada,  
que se abrió luego de un momento, vaciando el LCL. Vi a Shinji  
subirse y desaparecer de mi vista por unos segundos, luego sacar  
cargada a Asuka, sosteniéndola con gran cuidado. Por fin me  
relajé, apoyando mi ahora lánguido cuerpo contra la consola.  
Estaba cansada.

--Creo que tengo ganas de llorar --murmuré.

--Demasiado tarde --contestó Ritsuko, pasándome una caja de  
pañuelos.

------------------------------------------------

¨

El viaje en auto de vuelta a la casa fue bastante callado...  
Ritsuko nos autorizó a llevárnosla, en vez de dejarla en la  
enfermería. No se justificaba mucho, dijo. Asuka despertó  
brevemente, preguntó adónde íbamos, luego volvió a dormirse.  
Shinji insistió en cargarla él solo hasta el auto, y se sentó con  
ella en el asiento trasero.

Puse cuidado de conducir despacio, no como de costumbre, para  
que no despertara. Un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor no mostraba  
ningún vehículo detrás nuestro, y a Shinji mirando a Asuka con  
afecto y preocupación.

--Hacía tiempo que no me asustaba tanto --dijo él entonces, como  
dándose cuenta de que lo miraba.

Asentí, devolviendo mi atención visual a la calle:

--Lo mismo digo. --Una carcajada corta--. Más le vale que no nos  
vuelva a hacer algo así.

Silencio. --Va a tener que hacerlo. Cada vez que vuelva a subirse...

Suspiré, luego pensé brevemente aquello.

--Bueno... --dije--. Tú le has estado haciendo lo mismo a ella  
cada vez que te metes a una cápsula de entrada. Y a mí también.

--Lo sé. Perdón.

--No tienes por qué pedirlo. Todos tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

Me mordí el labio, repitiéndome eso último a mí misma. Teníamos  
deberes que cumplir.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio. Entonces se me ocurrió  
algo. Bueno, además, trataba de sacarme aquello de la mente.

--No he visto mucho a Rei últimamente. ¿Cómo está ella, Shinji?

--¿Hm? Ah... Está... Está prácticamente igual, creo. Aunque a  
veces me parece que nos mira un poco raro. A mí y Asuka, digo.

Sonreí. --A lo mejor está celosa.

--...a lo mejor.

Había un "pero" tácito allí, me di cuenta. Lo dije:

--¿Pero?

--Lo dudo. Al menos, no como creo que estás insinuando. No creo  
que ella... sienta eso por mí, ni ahora ni antes.

--Hmm... Con ella, cuesta distinguir.

--Bueno, no sé. Al menos parece como, eeh, curiosa por como han  
cambiado las cosas entre nosotros. En nuestra clase no hay muchas  
parejas ni nada... Nunca les ha puesto atención a las que hay. No los  
conoce.

--Hm. Entonces... ¿ustedes son la primera pareja de verdad que ella  
conoce?

--Eeh... sí, yo creo.

Me tragué las moderadas ganas de reír; casi podía sentirle las  
mejillas rojas detrás mío. Acababa de más o menos admitir que  
eran pareja. Cosa que no necesitaba mucho ser dicha, pero entendí  
lo distinto que era decirlo en voz alta.

--¿Y entonces qué quisiste decir con que ella no está celosa de la  
manera que yo insinúo?

Hubo una pausa pensativa antes de que contestara:

--Pues... supongo que ya no hablo mucho con Ayanami últimamente,  
porque estoy más con Asuka. Me imagino que es culpa mía.

--Y de Asuka también. Pero bueno, entiendo. Estas cosas tienden a  
pasar. Nada más no dejes que continúe, ¿sí? Igual puede ser una  
buena amiga tuya. De los dos. Va a ser un poquito distinto, eso es  
inevitable, pero...

--Sí.

Y de verdad pareció entender.

Llegamos al departamento al poco rato. Shinji subió a Asuka en  
brazos y la depositó delicadamente en la cama; lo eché del  
dormitorio, le quité el traje de conexión a Asuka con un pelín de  
dificultad, y le puse un camisón, luego la dejé que durmiera.

Shinji y yo decidimos retirarnos temprano, y después de eso nos  
fuimos cada cual a su cuarto.

------------------------------------------------

¨

La mañana empezó temprano para nosotros al otro día, también.  
Bueno, para Shinji y para mí. Asuka dormía como muer... seguía  
durmiendo profundamente. Él quería quedarse con ella, pero  
insistí que fuera al colegio; no debería perder más clases que las  
estrictamente necesarias. Yo la iba a vigilar, dije. Se fue de  
mala gana, y yo me quedé, acompañada con mis pensamientos.  
Y con Pen-Pen también, pero él decidió irse a ver televisión.

Una vez más, la cara de Kaji afloró a la superficie. Suspiré, y  
combatí el impulso de ir a buscarme una cerveza. Era el ver a  
Asuka y a Shinji juntos lo que me hacía recordarlo, decidí.  
Aunque no se parecían mucho a nosotros como individuos, la  
relación de ellos dos... Sí. Por donde uno lo viera, había fuego  
allí; eso sí, en el caso de ellos, el fuego venía de Asuka, aunque  
Shinji podía contribuir a veces. Con Kaji y yo... era siempre  
interesante.

Esperé nada más que tuvieran una mejor oportunidad que nosotros  
en esas cosas. No sería justo. No para ellos, que merecen algo  
mejor, y no para mí, que tendría que verlos caer. Tal vez ellos  
pudieran enmendar nuestros errores.

Esa idea me hizo reír. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de aliviar ciertas  
partes de mi vida a través de ellos dos? Quizá, posiblemente.  
Daba un poco de pena, tal vez, pero...

Un poco antes del almuerzo, mientras yo luchaba con algo más de  
papeleo --lo juro, parece que se reproduce cuando está amontonado  
en mi escritorio-- sentí que por fin alguien se movía. Miré fuera de  
mi dormitorio, y vi unos mechones rojos desaparecer en el baño.  
Bien.

Unos minutos depués, Asuka volvió a salir, pareciendo un poquito  
emborrachada. Al verme apoyada contra la pared del pasillo, me  
sonrió con cara cansada.

--Guten Morgen --dijo, soñolienta.

--Buenos días. Casi mediodía, eso sí. ¿Te sientes bien?

--Sí... Estoy bien. --Dio un bostezo gigante--. Pero con hambre.

Las dos marchamos a la cocina, y puse agua a hervir, para el té:

--¿Quieres desayunar, o nos saltamos derecho al almuerzo?

--Eeh... almuerzo.

Sabiendo que su estómago se rebelaría ante mis especialidades  
de siempre, decidí ponerle un poquito más de empeño a mi técnica  
culinaria, y saqué pescado y verduras para cocinar.

--Felicidades --dije, una vez que tuve el pescado asándose como  
corresponde.

--¿Ah? Ah... Tú dices por... Sí. Gracias.

--Pero no cumpliste tu promesa.

Hubo una pausa llena de incertidumbre.

--Pe... perdona, Misato --balbuceó. Había un obvio desgano en  
su voz, de decir esas palabras. Pero al menos se disculpó.

Me di vuelta y la miré severamente.

--Nos diste un buen susto --dije, cruzándome de brazos--. ¿Por qué  
no lo detuviste?

--Pues, porque... distaba mucho de ser tan malo como la mayoría de  
las cosas que me han pasado pilotando. Era un dolor fuerte en el  
brazo, nada más. Ni siquiera hubiera dicho nada si no hubiera sido  
tan inesperado.

Continué mirándola. --Igual. Podía haber sido seña de algo malo.

--Sí, pero... Oye, Ritsuko no paró la prueba, ¿verdad? Dejó que  
continuara. Ella sabe mejor que cualquiera de nosotros si está  
bien o no.

Yo pestañeé, y la miré, antes de volverme hacia la sartén:

--Eso es cierto hasta por ahí. Ella no sabe mejor que tú cómo te  
sientes. Y... bueno... --Volteé el filete de pescado, sacudiendo  
la cabeza--. Ya sé que este tipo de cosas van a pasar de nuevo,  
pero...

--Tenía que hacerlo, Misato.

--...Sí, lo sé.

Pronto, puse un plato de pescado y verduras delante de las dos, y  
también té. Nos quedamos en silencio para comer, inicialmente.

--¿Shinji fue al colegio?

--Sí. Se quería quedar, pero no debería faltar a clases si puede  
evitarlo.

--Se preocupó también, ¿cierto?

--Vieras tú.

--Supongo que tengo que disculparme con él también.

No pude evitar el reírme un poco con la poca gana de su voz.

--Sí, así es. --Tomé algo de té--. Los dos están muy apegados  
ahora, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió sin hablar, y el pelo le cayó a la cara. Creo que  
trataba de esconder un sonrojo. Qué extraño, la forma en que  
estas cosas pueden cambiar a la gente. Me limité a sonreír,  
recordando a un hombre con cara de bribón que, decían, cambiaba  
de novia como cambiaba camisa...

--Qué bueno. Creo que los dos son más fuertes así.

--Y bueno que estaba. Le hacía falta afirmarse los pantalones un  
poco, y me enorgullece decir que he tenido influencia en eso.

Ah. Ahí sonaba más como de costumbre.

--¿Y en qué te ha hecho bien a ti, hmm?

--Está clarísimo --contestó, sonriendo--, ahora tengo una forma  
positiva de usar toda mi energía, ayudando a Shinji.

No pude menos que elevar los ojos al techo.

--Por supuesto --dije. Y pestañeé, recordando algo--. Ritsuko dijo  
que no estabas muy descansada cuando empezaste la prueba de  
sincro ayer. ¿Noche agitada o algo por el estilo?

Se sonrojó bastante, y yo levanté una ceja.

--Emm... bueno... la noche anterior, Shinji y yo estábamos  
conversando un poquito, y... --Yo subí la otra ceja. Ella se puso  
más roja todavía--. ¡No! No hicimos nada. Nada más..., o sea...,  
hablamos un rato. Más de lo que debíamos, supongo.

--Hablaron.

--¡Sí!

--Y abrazaditos, sin duda.

--Hmmff.

Me reí. --Ya. No me meto más. Pero tienes razón, se quedaron  
hasta más tarde de lo que deberían. Ustedes están creciendo, y  
son nada menos que pilotos EVA activos. --Puse énfasis en la palabra  
"activos" y sonreí al decirla. La cara se le encendió, y creo que  
entendió--. Tienen que dormir lo suficiente. Y no vayan a llegar  
muy lejos, ¿sí? --concluí, aleccionándola con el dedo.

--¿Que hagamos lo que predicas, pero no lo que practicas?

--¡¿Cómo!

Riendo, Asuka huyó de la cocina, conmigo persiguiéndola.

------------------------------------------------

¨

Después de una ducha rápida, Asuka vino y me pidió llevarla al  
colegio.

--Pero ya pasó medio día, y ya tienes permiso para quedarte  
en la casa. Llamé a tu profesor.

Se encogió de hombros.

--No quiero estar encerrada aquí así --fue su despreocupada  
respuesta.

El labio se me retorció. Eso era sin lugar a dudas cierto, pero  
también sin duda alguna no era la única razón.

--Bueno, está bien. Al diablo los informes. Voy a buscar las  
llaves y vamos.

Pronto, ibamos en camino. Miré de reojo a Asuka, en el asiento  
del acompañante; iba mirando por la ventanilla al paisaje que  
pasaba hecho un borrón.

Mantuve el silencio. Ya habíamos dicho en la mañana todo lo  
que había que decir. Ella, sin duda, iba armando en la cabeza su  
reticente disculpa para Shinji.

Los kilómetros pasaron raudos, y estuvimos en el aparcadero.  
Hice mi viraje patentado "llanta chirriante", lo que suscitó un  
chillido de sorpresa en Asuka. Se me había antojado que la  
chiquilla estaba demasiado pensativa, demasiado absorta.  
Y además, alguien debía avisarle al muchacho que veníamos.

Asuka me miró feo. Yo nada más sonreí afablemente.

--¿Qué? --dije.

--Te juro que si sigues así, te van a quitar la lincencia. --De  
ahí sonrió--. Gracias por venir a dejarme.

--De nada --contesté, viéndola tomar su bolsón y bajarse.

Llevé la mano a la palanca de cambios, luego cambié de opinión y  
en vez de eso tomé las llaves, luego apagué el motor. ¿Qué puedo  
decir? Me picó la curiosidad.

Para cuando me bajé del auto y me senté en el capó para seguir  
mirando, Shinji ya había salido corriendo por la puerta principal,  
justo cuando Asuka llegaba. Lamentablemente, me hallaba demasiado  
lejos como para escuchar; sus voces se las llevaba el viento y los  
ruidos diversos de las canchas de deporte. Así pues, mi imaginación  
llenó la conversación.

La vi detenerse delante de él, con la cabeza gacha. Él la miraba  
de lleno, con los brazos cruzados. Era como si hubieran intercambiado  
sus papeles acostumbrados... Estuvieron así un ratito, hablando de  
forma inaudible para todos excepto ellos. Pero, al final, ella levantó  
la cabeza, y pude ver que él le sonreía.

Y luego se acercaron y se abrazaron. Los gritos y aplausos que  
llegaron desde las ventanas de arriba me dijeron que no era yo la  
única espectadora. Me reí y me sumé a los gritos y aplausos,  
incluso al verlos apartarse de repente, sorprendidos con la gritería.  
Les sonreí. Me miraron muy feo, después a sus compañeros, antes  
de desaparecer al interior del colegio, tomados de la mano.

¿No estás orgulloso de ellos, Kaji? No sabes cuánto lo estoy yo.

¨

**Fin.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradecimientos a Alain Gravel, Toh Ee-Loong y a Daniel Snyder por  
sus profundos comentarios respecto a este relato.

El siguiente... Hm. ¿Rei, quizá? O tal vez hasta Gendo.

Sí, me doy cuenta de que, al alejarme de los puntos de vista de  
Shinji y de Asuka, ahora la relación de los dos no está recibiendo  
mucha atención. Pero, les diré, no quiero que esta serie sea  
completamente acerca de ellos. Misato, Rei y, sí, Gendo también,  
importan aquí.

Además, tarde o temprano, voy a querer más Shinji y Asuka, y voy  
a hacer otra historia al estilo "Momentos tranquilos" :)


End file.
